Locket
by Evelyn Mavelle
Summary: Who knew that something so small could be so precious and so dangerous? EdWin
1. Locket

Locket

Summary: Who knew that something so small could be so precious?

Though Edward was away, she always remembered that she had something of his to keep her company for a little while longer. Lifting her hand to the bottom of her neck to feel a smooth heart adorning her neck along a silver chain. He was still with her. 'The idiot, " She thought this out loud with a gradual shake of her sunflower yellow strands. Rolling to face the ceiling above her bed, she smiled to herself as she remembered the awkwardness between them just yesterday.

Flashback

"_Um, I want you to have this," Edward mumbled, handing her a velvet box. "Something to remember me by," _

_Winry found herself staring at the piece of jewelry with a heart dangling from it. "Ed…" The expression on her face was one of surprise and a hint of tears about to immerge. Digging in her pocket, she clutched her hand around her wrench before smacking him smack-dab in the cranium. "Don't you ever say that again!"_

"_The hell? What did I say?!" Edward growled under his breath while lying down on the cold garage floor, caressing the fresh bump on his head. Moving to stand up, he stopped once he was sitting up, seeing a single tear run down Winry's soft face. "C'mere," He mumbled, taking her by the hand, bringing her down into a hug. Similar to the one she gave him when they've first seen each other after an eight-year length. "It doesn't mean good bye," He whispered gently into her ear, caressing her blonde strands._

_Winry couldn't help but let out a sob, "Then what is it? A toy?" She sniffled, managing to smile a little. "Something to remind me that I've always had the best friend a girl could have?" _

_Edward smirked, "Something like that," He quipped, as they pulled apart. Taking the box from her, "Turn around." He motioned his finger so that she knew he meant all the way. And she obeyed without further conversation. Putting on the locket simply, he smiled sheepishly. "Just think of it as a warning, that I'll be coming back with a broken automail arm." He smirked again._

"_You'll regret coming back if I find it in bad condition!" She threatened playfully; whirling around and hugging him as if it were going to be the last time she'd see his face. "Come back alive, okay?" It came out muffled as she buried her head in his shoulder._

"_Now what kind of question is that?" He sighed softly as he gave her a light squeeze. "Have a little faith, huh?" Then he released her as he noticed the blimp that held his enemy, and his ticket to the other side. "See you around," He smiled and then vanished before she could even say anything, she couldn't even wish him good luck to his face._

"_Good luck…" She whispered._

End of flashback.

At the memory, Winry smiled softly as she turned around in her bed. Closing her eyes, she clutched unto the locket tenderly. "Love you, Ed," She mumbled under her breath before drifting off into a peaceful slumber. It was the first time she managed to sleep without nightmares.

* * *

(Hope you guys like this. ;D The idea just popped in my head, so I just had to write it. I think it's obvious that this one-shot is based around the time Ed and Winry see each other again when Ed manages to get to the world of Alchemy! Please review! ;D I might make another one-shot for EdWin if I get six reviews! Oh, and the reviewers get to decide what will happen in the next one-shot. ;3 Ja ne! ) 


	2. He Loves Me?

(Thanks for the encouragement, now I'm ready to make this a little longer! Not too long though… Maybe a few more chapters, but that's only because I thought of a sequel! Yea! XD Thanks for all the reviews: they're greatly appreciated! Now, while I can still stop myself, here's chapter two!

Chapter Two 

The vivacious sunlight bloomed from the horizon to awake all of Resembol: much to Winry's dismay. She meekly opened one eye only to shut it again. Groaning in annoyance, she picked up her pillow and slammed it over her head.

"Winry! We have a customer!"

The blondes face distorted underneath the pillow, she wanted to complain. "Granny! It's only…!" She yelled once she lifted her head, finding her vision on a clock. "Nine o' clock!" Before Pinako could even yell back, Winry's footsteps sounded down the staircase. Her smile was evident as she puffed at her pipe.

"Yes, and the customer expects it done by tomorrow." Oh, yeah, Pinako was taking a break today due to doctor's recommendations; Winry remembered this so she didn't complain. The blonde, as always, is wide-awake with adrenaline in her blood. She was ready to kick start the new day, but it wasn't going to be easy considering time doesn't exactly fly in Resembol. In Rush Valley, however, things never dulled.

"Anything else?" She asked, grabbing a mug from the kitchen cupboard and walking to the fridge.

"Take Den out for a walk later on, now that you mention it." Pinako told her with an inward smirk.

Winry had a feeling that she was taking this 'time-off' for granted. And quite frankly, it was exasperating. "Fine," She mumbled, pouring lemonade into the mug, she turned around to stare at the window. Taking a sip from her cup, she forgot to lower it as she thought about her last conversation with Al (before he went to the other side).

Flashback 

"_We'll be back before you know it," The youngest brother had a sure tone in his voice that made Winry want to hug him. He's always the innocent one, and that hasn't changed over the years. _

"_You guys always take forever, so I won't count on soon," Winry remarked, with a shake of her sunflower yellow strands. "Do what I told your brother, keep out of trouble!" She warned, and the mechanic duly noted the alarmed face of Alphonse and she couldn't prevent that soft smile on her lips._

"_Winry… We can't promise anything, but we'll try okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, with a smile that would warm up winter, or sock him in the face for being smiling in a situation like this one. Tears worked their way up, but they didn't release. "Don't cry! Of course we'll be okay! We've made it this far right?" His eagerness to keep her from crying was amusing enough to make her laugh._

_  
"Better…" She said after her laughter had died, and she looked to the side, "You better go Edward left not even four minutes ago." Her tone was somewhat uncertain. She didn't want Al to go, if she couldn't have Edward around why couldn't she have Al around to keep her company? He was like the younger brother she never had. _

"_Winry?" _

"_Yeah, Al?"_

"_Brother loves you, and I do too… You know that right?"_

"_I love you both too …"_

"_But you love Brother more right?" _

"_Al!"_

"_Leaving!" Alphonse was the next one to vanish just like Edward, but he yelled out something to her before he reached out of hearing range. "We'll be back before you know it!"_

_Winry couldn't help but laugh; it was the same old Al, though he seemed a lot more energetic now that Edward was within sight. She knew that if she kept on hoping they'd come back soon. Though she wasn't going to lie to herself either of the possibilities. _

End of Flashback

"Jerk," She mumbled, turning away from the window, "He just had to take Al too." Winry glanced down at her collarbone to see a locket hanging gracefully around her neck. "Come to think of it, I never opened it. I wonder if anything's inside it." She mumbled to herself while walking in the direction of the garage, but was sure to set down the mug she had in her hand.

Unhooking the silver jewelry, she lined it along the middle of the table before trying to open the heart locket, but it wouldn't open. "He alchemified it, " She said with utmost disbelief, "So whatever he has in here: he doesn't want me to see it." Winry concluded safely, taking out her tools and started working at it. It took a good ten minutes before she could even pop it open without breaking it. She squinted her eyes to see three engraved words in the silver.

'I love you'.

Her eyes widened at the passionate statement inside the locket. She found herself staring at it with a dazed expression. "… He loves me?" Those were the only words that could be mustered from her lips.

(You like? I hope I didn't disappoint you hopeful readers. X3 I'm always nervous about continuing what's supposed to be a oneshot! Please review and tell me if you were satisfied with it! )


	3. What Does It Mean?

(Thank you for all your opinions one what day you think Edward should come back! The majority of you had chosen V-Day, so that'll be the day he arrives! I love St. Patrick's Day too! ;3 I collect little leprechauns and I love to celebrate it! It's so fun! I'm drifting off topic! Anyway, enjoy chapter three!)

Chapter Three

"Do you think he meant it that way?"

Later that evening Winry had stopped by at Nellie's: wanting her opinion on the locket because in reality she didn't even know what to think. The words inside the locket had taken her off guard, but now she's beginning to wish that she kept it to herself.

"I don't know!" Winry said with utmost frustration as she touched the heart locket delicately as she stared down at it with narrowed eyes. She was indeed angry, but she was confused as well. The intensity in her azure eyes softened a touch, "Edward doesn't say these words to just anyone, he never uses those words unless he really means it." She thought back on the day when Maes Hughes called the mechanic 'Full Metal's girlfriend' and she remembered his reaction so well.

Flashback

"_Hey, Ed! Everyone's talking about how you brought your girlfriend to Central! And that she's your mechanic! Pretty crafty I have to admit." Maes nodded his approval, and completely ignored the ghost-faced Edward who had been drinking juice only for it to be spewed out unto the floor._

"_What?! She-She's just my Mechanic, nothing more!" He exploded, waving his arms frantically trying to convince everyone in the room otherwise. "Tell them Winry!" He had turned to the wrong person for help, because clearly that little statement from Edward made her blood boil with resentment. Though she was indeed embarrassed by Maes' blunt statement._

"_It's true, that's all we are." She spoke softly a nod followed, but soon continued to work on Edward's prosthetic arm considering it was busted once again. Was that all she was to him? A mechanic? He might've not meant it, but it still hurt. Edward's face seemed to relax, and his intense stare was on Winry: he knew he must've said something wrong. _

"_Oh, then I'm sorry that I jumped to that conclusion!" The older man apologized, rubbing the back of his cranium sheepishly. "It wouldn't surprise me though, you two fight like a married couple." _

_(A/N: This may seem kind of random but… I hate it when parents say that when your friends with a guy. TT)_

"_Eh?" Now Winry was blushing lightly out of sheer embarrassment. "Well, we fight a lot, but that's only because Edward won't stop being so reckless." She mumbled as if Edward wasn't in the same room. _

"_It's not my fault a bunch of maniacs come after me! And It's not like I want them too," He huffed defiantly, his golden irises sparked as he said this. This only increased Winry's worry and anger. _

"_I need to get something." She growled under her breath, setting down the arm she was working on, she walked stiffly out of the room, fists clenched tightly. She could hear Maes' disappointed sigh, and she wished he didn't have to witness her walking out like that. And little did they know, she lingered by the door, leaning against the wall beside it: she could hear their conversation._

"_Go a little easy on her," Maes smiled softly, "Loved one's worry a lot, and it'll only increase with statements like that."_

"_I know," Edward, mumbled under his breath as his golden gaze slid toward the window. "All I seem to do is make her worry…" His voice drifted off as they came out as barely a whisper._

"_That's the price of working for the military, unfortunately, we need to make sacrifices in areas we wouldn't have dreamed of."_

"_But that's no excuse," Once again Edward blamed himself once again, "I should be getting my brother's body back, but instead Winry's being dragged along like some voodoo doll!" He growled and his fists instinctively tighten as his nails bit into his own flesh. "Why does the risk have to be so high?" _

"_You love her don't you?"_

"_She's my friend," Edward's heart twisted as he said that. It was partially true but not all the way. "I can't think of her as any more." That last part was a fact: the closer he got to Winry the more danger she'd be in._

_From outside Winry's breath caught in her throat and her blood rose. Just a friend…_

End of Flashback

"Well, you never know," Nellie smiled gently toward Winry, "You've told me before that Edward called to check on you when he thought you were in danger, and that's pretty sweet in my opinion. Maybe he does love you, but he just couldn't say it in person. Maybe he was afraid you'd reject him." She said this with knowing, and it made Winry wonder how she does it.

Ed was always afraid of rejection, Winry thought with a sigh as she continued to stare at the locket once more. It held more meaning to it than someone would think just by looking at it. "Thanks, Nellie, I better head back." The blonde mechanic said her good byes and headed in the other direction. "I wish he would've said something sooner, why before he left? I don't even know when he's coming back!" She mumbled this with anything but satisfaction.

"Ed, you idiot." She growled with frustration.

(What do you guys think? There might be a time skip so be prepared! ;D Was it worth the wait? Please tell me! ;O I thought a chapter with Winry talking to a friend about the locket would be a good thing, but now I'm not so sure… Please review! I hope you were satisfied with what you've read!)


	4. Missing

**Okay! Now I know what I'm going to for Edward's arrival! ; D Thanks for all your support and help! I really appreciate it:D I'll give you guys a little spoiler for this story: Edward will be coming back very soon. XD Not much of a spoiler, I know, but I just wanted to tell you that it might be the chapter after this or the chapter after that! So there'll be a time skip, since it's summer in the story! Though Edward will be in all of the flashbacks! Speaking of story… Here's chapter four!)**

Chapter Four 

The steam tickled her along her curves as she stepped out of the shower cubicle. Quickly making a grab for a towel, she wrapped it around her moist skin, making it so it stayed glued to her form. Staring into the mirror, she grabbed a brush and swept through the drenched strands. It was then she realized something was missing: her locket. She swung to the right, looking around, frantically for it. Nothing.

"Oh no," She mumbled with apprehension as she slipped into her own clothes, stumbling a little while putting on the jean skirt. "No, no, no, no," Repeating this over and over, she hurried down the stairs. There was a hint of desperation in her eyes as she wandered around looking for the locket. 'What happened to it? Shit!' She thought viciously as she went to check out the garage.

Her look of determination and desperation dissipated into a crestfallen one. 'I lost it…' She thought with dismay and almost instantly wanted to tear the house to shreds until the piece of jewelry was found. It may have been the last thing she'd ever get from Edward, and that scared her if was gone forever.

Flashback 

"_You lost it! How the hell can you lose something so big!" It was Winry's voice. Edward had lost a valuable piece of her automail, and she was on the verge of wanting to rip his automail out and never give it back. But that would've been a childish way of handling it. Here at Central, she knew about the dangers that lurked around, but that wasn't going to stop her from helping Ed out… Which seemed to be on the list of the most impossible things. _

"_I didn't have anything to do with it!" Edward struck an index finger at Ling, who was just sitting there innocently drinking tea. "He's the one who lost it! He's the one who brought the psycho here in the first place!" _

_Winry almost considered yelling at Ling, but chose not to: Ed was the one wearing the automail. "Excuse me, but whose the one wearing the automail?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she turned her glare to Edward. Another one of their arguments: it always happened when they were in the same room together, and Al concluded that it was because they had feelings for one another but wouldn't express it in a genuine way. The look Ed had given her was proof enough that she had a point. _

"_Didn't you bring a spare?" Edward grumbled with indignation, he folded his arms for at least some effect, but it didn't help the situation anymore. "It's a screw, Winry! A screw. Last time I checked, screws weren't very 'big' as you would put it."_

"_Brother." Alphonse said with a rather cross tone, he knew his brother complained a lot, and that habit needed to be broken._

"_What?" Ed snapped, looking up at the suit of armor that locked his brother inside._

"_Don't bother, Al, it's fine." She smiled to the younger Elric appreciatively, though inwardly she was cursing Edward with words that probably weren't discovered. Turning away from the Edward, she left the room. "Ungrateful little-" She didn't get to finish that name since Edward instantly spoke up._

"_If you have to go to the store, I'll go with you."_

_Winry looked surprised. "Um, okay…" She couldn't tell if she was blushing, but she guessed that she was a little, so she kept her gaze averted. "Ed?" She mumbled as they reached outside the hotel, the blonde turned to look at him._

"_What is it?"  
_

"_You know that screw…"  
_

"_Yeah, what about it."_

"_It was missing this whole time." _

"_What? You mean to tell me… That the screw, the one reason you yelled at me, never existed?" His voice rose a little, "Why the hell did you make such a big deal about it then!" His yells soon died down as he contemplated the situation a bit more. "You attached an arm on me and it was missing a part?"_

"_Not intentionally. I just lost the screw. Don't give me that look, luckily you only had paperwork to do! I mean you are left-handed." _

"_That's the most disoriented thing I've ever heard!"_

End of Flashback 

Winry smiled at the memory, in spite of herself, they really had matured over the years. She had a feeling that Edward was the one who matured first, out of the trio. Tears burned her eyes as she continued on looking for the locket. "Where is it? I couldn't of—" She glanced wearily outdoors. "Shit!" Winry cursed loudly as she headed to the front door only to be stopped by Pinako.

"What's the rush?"

"My lockets missing… The one Edward gave me…" She ran her hands through her long Sunflower strands. "Have you seen it?" A tear of frustration ran down her cheek. That locket really meant more to her than one would think. It didn't take a genius to tell that she's in love with Edward Elric. She realized her feelings a long time ago but didn't know what to do when she knew.

"Oh, you mean this?" She lifted her hand; the necklace was dangling over her fingers. "I found it on the pathway, Edward gave this to you?" Her smirk was secretive.

"Thank you…" She breathed, taking it gratefully from her Grandmother. "Yeah, before he left." Winry offered a smile. "Don't get any ideas, it was just a gift." Automatically knowing what her grandmother was about to say. Clasping it in her hands, she smiled, "Well, I better get back to work. That automail's not going to fix themselves!"

(Yay! ;D I was so happy when I completed this chapter! I promise you an update on February 14th, and you all know what day that is! D )


	5. His Return

**(I apologize for the lateness of this story! It was supposed to be in yesterday! Anyway, For this chapter, there'll be a song! ;D It just might be a one time thing for this story! Oh, and I apologize if there's been any misunderstandings involving the whole 'Complete' thing. I've been too lazy to change it. XD Anyway, finally the moment you've all been waiting for… Chapter five! )**

**( Valentine – Toby Keith)**

**Chapter Five**

_**I bought a card down at the drugstore**_

_**It said I'm thinkin' of you**_

_**I'm put some flowers on the table**_

_**But I know you won't be home**_

* * *

****

Valentine's day: probably the one-day she would simply wish away, if possible. The whole concept of it ruined her mood because the one person she wanted around wasn't there with her. Standing over the stove, she stirred the melted chocolate gradually so it would smoothen. Granny had asked her to make the chocolate while she prepared the cake. This seemed to be the only reason she enjoyed this minor holiday.

It was always fun to bake with her grandma whenever there was nothing to do, and her friends never fail to mention that she needed to find another man. But she'd always tell them that she already promised herself to Edward the day he gave her that locket: perhaps earlier than that! She couldn't believe her friends sometimes, but she always kept in mind that they were just looking out for her well being: that alone was troublesome.

Most of them didn't even know her relationship with Edward, so how can they understand? Everywhere she went she just seemed to be reminded of him. Sometimes she wished she could come face to face with him, and Al would be there too. It's every girl's dream to marry, and have a family, but Winry seemed to be constantly busy with automail, and waiting for someone who might never come back. "Ed's too stubborn to let such things get in his way," She mumbled, "Sometimes I wonder if it's a blessing or a curse." This thought made her smile.

* * *

_**These are some of the little things**_

_**That I do 'cause I still love you**_

_**And today might be the hardest day**_

_**I've had since you been gone**_

* * *

****

**Flashback**

"_I want to go in there!" A ten-year-old Winry pointed out an Automail Shop, "They have new brands coming in from other countries!" She said with utmost exhilaration. "Ed, please?" She turned to him instinctively with pleading eyes that told him that she really wanted to go in. Also she wanted him to pay for the equipment she needed._

"_No." He challenged the blonde willfully. _

"_What?!" She shrieked without a moment's thought, "Fine," Winry huffed, accepting that challenge. "But if someone kidnaps me, good luck telling Granny that it's all your fault!" Stubbornly, she stomped in the direction her destination. "You're always a jerk," This was purposely said out loud. Of course the blonde wasn't afraid to go ahead with something without one's permission. She didn't need it from someone who wasn't any taller than she. _

"_Wait Winry!" Al called out, terrified at the concept of someone kidnapping his friend, he looked quickly to Ed who had a opinionated expression. Looking back in the direction of Winry, he hurried to catch up with his friend, and Ed was somewhat taken aback by this action._

"_Al! Get back here!" He yelled out, not wanting to give up his pride._

"_Stupid brother! You want Winry to get kidnapped?" The younger Elric yelled back with disbelief. Upon hearing this, Winry giggled softly._

"_It's her choice!" Ed snapped, clenching his fists childishly at his sides._

"_But she's a girl!" Alphonse tried to reason, only making Winry twitch. "It's not polite to just let her go off on her own!"_

"_Thanks, Al, thanks a lot." She folded her arms, closing her eyes as she spoke with sarcasm. _

**End of Flashback**

Smiling at the memory, the knocking sounds that sounded from the front door alarmed her from her spot. Jumping on her tiptoes, she looked toward the door apprehensively, but in soon dissipated into curiosity. Dropping the wooden spoon, she traveled toward the door. Before she reached the door she looked at the clock. Nine o' clock in the morning. 'It's probably a customer!' She thought sullenly but optimistically all in one (if it's even possible). Opening the door, she came into contact with those golden eyes that she had longed to see earlier.

Mixed emotions swirled in her mind: she wasn't sure which was the more dominant one: Ecstasy, Anger, Confusion, et cetera.

"Hey, Winry" He grinned sheepishly at her: they were still the exact same height. Wait: he's taller than her! She found herself having to stare up at him a little. "I might need a tune-up, this thing's a piece of junk, and nothing compared to your handy work." He sounded so casual, but his eyes spoke another story, they were obscure with emotion. Winry smiled nonetheless, but frowned almost instantly.

* * *

_**Valentine, girl do you still think about me  
I still wake up at night callin' out your name  
And the roses are there  
Paper hearts are everywhere  
But the fourteenth of February  
Will never been the same**_

* * *

****

"Where's Al?"

"He's coming, the slow poke couldn't keep up." Upon hearing that Winry threw her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. She sniffled: they were both back. It was like that cheesy cupid idol heard her wish. If she were any younger, there was no doubt that she'd smack him off his feet. Feeling his arms snake shyly around her waist, she smiled into his neck: he was the same as ever.

Pulling away immediately, she blushed a little. "Well, come in! Or do you plan on waiting out in the cold?" She snapped, but had a smirk upon her lips before turning around and walked more into the house. Was she being too optimistic about things? Edward had a hint of suspicion in his amber stare, but he didn't say anything. "You guys never change, you wait a while and then you come back whenever the time calls for it." She smiled to him.

"What can I say? I was motivated."

"Wow, there's a first for everything." She mumbled playfully, turning into the living room while face Ed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out."

When Al came in his hair was ruffled up from the winter breeze and cheeks rosy: it reminded Winry of the Christmas they shared when they were at age six. The gleams in his bronze irises were unmistakably joyous. " Winry!" He rushed forward to her at remarkable speed to embrace her. "Happy Valentine's day." Winry wondered how he knew it was Valentine's Day but then she remembered that their neighbors decorated the outside of their house.

"It's Valentine's Day?" Edward asked absently.

"If you weren't going so fast, you would've recognized the decorations, Brother."

"Shut up Al, don't blame me for—"

"Shut up you too! It's a holiday, enjoy it while it lasts." She snapped at them indignantly but playfully all the same. "Jeez, can't even have you two in the same room." Winry sighed with mock disappointment: Edward smirked at this. Noticing it, she furrowed her brows curiously. "What?"

"Nothing." He absently waved his hand to show that he meant it.

It was weird: it's like nothing happened. Edward never went away, the possibility of them dying was never there. Was this a good sign? Honestly, she didn't know what to take it as, but she was appeased by it. Another round of knocks on the front door made Winry want to curse them away, but since it might be a customer. "I'll be right back!" She told Edward and Al who looked rather confused before she left down the hall.

Edward sighed before letting out a grunt: as childish as it seemed he wanted to be the center of Winry's attention. Al seemed to notice since he had a smug expression that made Edward want to smack it off. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the wall, though his posture soon straightened when he heard Winry's greeting.

"James… Uh… What a surprise!"

Despite the half-hearted greeting, Edward wandered to where the front door was to see a man who looked around their age if not any older. Brows furrowing curiously, he watched over the scene like some disapproving parent on alert.

"I brought this rose for you: it's Valentine's Day, so I thought I'd pay you a visit."

The so-called 'man' had a rose, was Winry involved with him? His intense gaze went to Winry before he turned his back towards them and walked back into the room with Al. His eyes were closed; it looked like he was trying to concentrate on his thoughts.

"Brother?"

He didn't answer: making Alphonse sigh.

* * *

_**Where did we go wrong Val  
I thought we had it made  
Was it just my wishful thinkin'  
Is it supposed to be this way **_

Oh but I still feel the magic  
That comes this time of year  
When everybody's got a sweetheart  
And I'm wishin' that you were here

* * *

His smile was genuine and Winry felt annoyed. She wanted to spend more time with the Elric brothers, especially Ed. "You like roses, right?" He asked as he handed it to her: Winry took it hesitantly. Managing a smile, "Yeah, I do. Thanks." Her tone sounded so sincere that Edward felt a jealous pang in his heart, but didn't act on it just yet.

"Um, do you need a tune-up? Anything?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound too desperate for him to leave. "I have company…"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do," He grinned pulling up his left sleeve to reveal his automail arm. "It needs to be checked." James added in instantly. "Can I come in?" Edward twitched when hearing this but tried to hold his composure while Al glanced from him to the door.

Winry sighed, "Sure, come in. Make yourself comfortable while I get some things ready." She told him before walking back into the room. Noticing the Alchemist's annoyed stare at James, she couldn't help but give him an apologetic smile before disappearing into the garage. Leaving James with the Elric brother's. The blonde thought that Ed would behave. But when James sat down on the couch, Edward sat in the chair on the other side of the coffee table to make sure he had direct contact.

"So, how do you know Winry, anyway?"

* * *

**(Hope it was what you expected! ;D I wanted to add a little thing into the day that'd make Edward a little over protective and a little jealous! And I hope I did okay! Sorry I couldn't get this one in yesterday! And I think it's kind of obvious that the song is in Edward's point of view. XD I thought it'd be appropriate! Please review! I need feedback!)**


	6. Plan

**(Okay, so I tried to flip a coin, but I wasn't satisfied with what I got, so I just had to ask everyone (Directly at Bar-Ohki) Anyway, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I've been really sick lately, which made me feel even worse. T.T We had a week break from school and I was sick all the time. I officially hate fatalism. XD )**

**Chapter Six**

"How long have I known her?"

Edward didn't nod: he focused intensely on the man before him. It was a simple question, which only required little brainpower. He could easily tell that this man had a problem with this question. 'Ha! The guys about as dumb as he looks!' Edward couldn't help but think victoriously. His expression remained the same until James spoke.

"About seven years, almost… Why? Are you her brother or something?"

'Brother?' Edward found himself yelling this in his mind like it was a cockroach threatening world domination! It amused him infinitely. He and Winry were nothing alike when it came to the face! Even a moron could interpret that one. Didn't she mention him to James while he was away? Perhaps maybe a simple 'When my best friend gets here, he's going to kick your ass to the next country and/or planet?' would make him feel content. The blonde alchemist was thankful that his composure hadn't dispersed and that it was his thoughts that were in frenzy.

"We're not related." Alphonse cut in before Edward can muster a word. "We've known Winry since we were kids, and we've been friends since." He explained politely, not feeling dislike toward the apparent stranger, much unlike Ed. 'He hasn't done anything wrong, and maybe Brother's taking that into consideration.' The incorruptible Elric thought, seeing as his older brother seemed somewhat calm, surprisingly. With his brother it was always a storm without warning.

James nodded, not feeling the least uncomfortable. "She mentioned something about having two childhood friends: the Elrics. Are you them?" He asked, putting two and two together, conversing gradually with Alphonse, and making Edward observe him like a hawk. The alchemist couldn't help but think that this guy was trying to get on his good side. It was a natural instinct.

"What's your relationship with Winry?" Edward asked like a father on patrol. It was ironic how his mind thought evilly toward James, but his composed self still remained. He had truly matured and not just emotionally, but in the face. At tender age of thirteen, no doubt would he overreact and put a metallic fist in his face.

"Friend. I wonder what's taking Winry so long," James said idly, putting a hand on each knee. "I should check to see if she's alright." Seeing him stand, Edward noticed his height, and he confirmed that he must've been at least six foot. He hated him for that, even if he had grown up to at least five foot eight. All his life he hated anyone who was taller then him.

It was his personal pet peeve.

When James left the room, Edward spoke to no one in particular, "He's got to go." The Alchemist spoke with his eyes closed and had an expression that told Al that he was annoyed.

"Brother, he's Winry's friend, we can't kick him out."

"Who said we were going to kick him out?" Edward said this while clenching his prosthetic fist and Al immediately figured it out.

"Remember the last time you kicked someone out?"

"That guy had it coming. I warned him and he didn't take me seriously." Ed snorted with indignation while standing up, he stretched out his arms leisurely.

"He called the cops!"

"And I was free the moment they saw me."

"What if we were in another country?"

"We weren't, Al. That's the key."

"It still wasn't right." 

"He crossed uncharted territory."

"Yeah, Winry."

"Shut up, Al."

"It's the truth."

"Yeah, well, no one asked you. I'm going to handle this myself."

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"You'll see. I've planned it all out."

"Planned what all out? Brother!"

Edward had left the room before his question was even acknowledged. His younger brother knew that his brother had something cynical in mind, but he had no idea what to take it as. Here they were: adults, yet that important fact seemed to be gone unnoticed.

* * *

**( What's Ed's plan? XD Find out in the next chapter! I was going for a flashback, but then I decided: Eh, I'll pass for this chapter! XD Please review! I need feedback! Oh, and I'd like to thank all those loyal reviewers so far! Thanks x a million! )**


	7. Indecisive

(Thanks for reviewing everyone! And, yes, the locket will come into play often. I probably wouldn't say that it'd play an important role since I'm not too sure just yet! X3 Anywho, here's chapter seven! )

Chapter seven

Sighing softly, something's just never turn out the way she wanted. It wouldn't be the first time, but she wished things would take a different toll. It's Valentine's Day: a day shared by couples. "Instead I get one interruption, and I'm not sure what else to expect." Winry mumbled to herself, closing the toolbox that she had been rummaging in, and lifted by the handle.

Sometimes she wished that the interruption never existed, but what was she to do? Just ignore someone who was considerably kind to her? Yes, that's exactly what she should've done. It was too late now, and sometimes she wondered if she was leading James on in anyway. It wasn't like she didn't like him, but just not in an intimate matter. In that area, she wasn't particularly interested, and she's not sure if she ever will be. Winry didn't like toying with others' feelings, so maybe it was time to break it down nice and easy.

How was she going to do that? She had absolutely no idea, but it had to be done. Just when she was about to exit the garage, she took a step back and expressed her bewilderment.

"James!"

"Hey, I was just checking to see what's taking you so long. It was pretty much a dead crowd out there."

'Why am I not surprised? Oh, yeah, there's nothing about Ed that'd make him so silent.' Winry thought while glancing off to the side, soon finding herself in a reverie.

Flashback 

"I'm not drinking it." That was Edward's voice when he heard Winry tell him to drink his milk. Sometimes she wondered what Edward's real age was. Even at ten years old, the duo still found entertainment within each other.

"Yes you are!" She pointed at him, "And I'll force it down if I have to!"

At that, Edward shot up and grabbed the oaken chair and lifted it so the chair's legs were jabbing in Winry's direction. "How are you going to do that without choking me to death in the process!" His overreaction would've been funny if Winry wasn't furious at the boisterous Alchemist in front of her. "If it doesn't kill me with its poison that comes from only the inside of a cow!"

"It's not poison! And I can prove it!" Winry shouted while snatching the milk into her own hands. Edward lowered the chair cautiously while the blonde female brought it closer to her lips. Just before she could take a sip, Edward threw the chair aside and snatched it from her hands and chucked it into the sink. "What the hell are you trying to do?" He huffed, infuriated at Winry's 'reckless' behavior.

"I was trying to prove something so you'd get over this stupid fear!"

"You almost poisoned yourself!"

"It was poison you idiot! It's just a beverage, something that helps you grow-" 

"Don't say it." Edward glared at her viciously, but Winry continued nonetheless.

"Tall!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not short!"

"Yes you are! And you always will be!" Winry smirked and slowly backed away as if Edward was about to blow. Once he charged at her, Winry whirled around and started running away as fast as her legs can handle. A laugh emitted from her throat as she ran: Edward was just so childish sometimes, and it made the day more amusing and enjoyable.

End of Flashback

"Winry? Are you okay? You kind of spaced out."

Winry woke up mentally, widening her eyes slightly with surprise but then immediately calmed herself, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered that I needed to do something." She told him with an unsure look in her eyes before she tried walking around him. Reacting, James grabbed her wrist and Winry instinctively whirled around to face him.

"Wait, um, is there anything I can help you with?"

Winry instinctively pulled out of the gentle grip, "No, I'm fine." He was so sweet sometimes, and it reminded her of Al, but Al handled things differently. She knew James' attitude, and it can get out of hand when something irritates him. The blonde ignored that concept whenever it came to Edward since it was just natural between two friends of the opposite gender to have different views on similar subjects. Turning her back on him, she walked stiffly out of the garage, and James didn't do anything to stop her.

He had a feeling that Edward meant something to Winry, but he knew that it's a possibility that it's more than a friend. This made him somewhat down, but he was brought back up when he came to terms that it might not be true. A small smile came on his lips: he still had a chance!

"Hey, you." It wasn't Winry's voice: it was Edward's. "Whatever your name is."

"What is it, Ed?" He wondered if it was the tone of his voice that made a spark fly within the other man's amber irises: or maybe it was the fact that he had the ability to remember someone else's name.

"Resembool isn't much when it comes to entertainment, so let's spar. You and me." Edward didn't give him any options, and it was clear that he meant every word. The Alchemist shifted his weight to his left foot so that he was no longer leaning against the wall.

"Are you sure? I don't want to tear up a rookie." James challenged.

'Rookie?' Edward wanted to laugh. James wasn't much to look at: his muscular form was moderate and not at all amusing. "We'll spar outside." He said coolly, not even taking the winter weather in consideration. A smirk deepened on Edward's features as he led James to spar:

'Rookie, huh?'

( Sorry if the quality wasn't so great, I have an respiratory infection. T.T It sucks! Ugh! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter seven! I wanted to get it out there as soon as possible: for you guys! Please review! )


	8. Quarrel

(And again, thank you everyone for your help:D It made me happy to see everyone's reviews! I tried to update last weekend but I didn't have any access to a computer, so I've update today! I'm still kind of sick but I'm not going to let that get in my way:D Anyway, here's chapter eight! )

Snow bit at his flesh, making him wince with regret at forgetting a coat that would've encouraged some warmth. Brows furrowed to an extreme: he stared with such intensity through the flurries of snow. The crunching sound behind him told him that James was following without hesitation. He bit his lip to fight back any complaints because that would only show that the cold was distracting him.

"There's no two out of three." Edward shouted above the icy wind that tore at any petty trees. Smirking to him as he spoke, "We're sparring with my rules." For some affect he folded his arms, which also seemed to help with warming himself up. His left brow twitched as he noticed that James was wearing his coat. 'Bastard.' He found himself thinking as he stared at him directly. "No holding back!" As he said this, he launched forward in James direction, pulling back his automail fist. He smirked, 'Time to end this fight before it can even begin!'

To his surprise James seemed to have moved to the side in an unusual speed. Whirling around, Edward backed up a few steps before jumping in the air, his right foot stuck out to strike James in the shoulder, only for his leg to be grabbed. "Ha!" Edward shouted as he used his left foot to slam his left boot in his frame. Seeing his move sends him backwards and unto the ground, he shot back doing a somersault and landed on his feet backing up a bit. "Had enough yet?" He wanted this to end immediately so Winry wouldn't catch him. No doubt would the blonde be pissed off if he were caught maiming her so-called 'friend'.

It didn't take James long to recover, but long enough for Edward to do what he did best: Alchemy. Clapping his hands swiftly, his hand trailed along his automail arm and a flash of electricity licked its way down to the fingers. Lifting the blade that replaced his hand, he wasn't going to use it against him but just to unnerve him a bit. Charging at him once more, James let out a sound of surprise at the blade (this made Edward smirk with satisfaction) and moved to the side but Edward saw that move coming. Grabbing the front of his collar, the Alchemist forced the man down on his back. "Give up, yet?"

Instead of answering, James picked up his knee and slammed it into Edward's gut and that move instantly made Edward want to throw up since it felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. 'So it wasn't a lie, this kid really does have automail.' James had taken advantage of his surprise and elbowed him into the ground with his normal arm and scrambled to his feet.

'Not yet,' Edward screamed in his mind as he swiftly rose from the icy floor. Grounding his teeth, he shot in James' direction, but instead of ramming into him, he slid to the right so he was behind him. James wasn't expecting that. Using his automail arm, he put him in a headlock allowing his blade to come close to his throat. He can hear James' breath quickening, and his smirk deepened. The blonde couldn't feel his human arm so if there was one time he was grateful for his automail it would be now.

"Now-"

Edward was never able to finish because of Winry's yelling voice.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

(Sorry for the shortness! This is my first time, ever; writing a fight between two characters, so I hope you liked it! Majority rules, so no Envy! Please review! )


	9. Scars

(Sorry this took a while: the ninth chapter is actually when I start to slow down because I'm not sure of a few things. No worries though! It's going to be the first and the last time… Hopefully:D I've never had this much support before, and because of that I know I'll be able to finish this story! Sorry, if I'm getting a tad corny: I can't help it! XD Hope you enjoy chapter nine!)

Chapter Nine

The yell of Winry Rockbell forced Edward to recover his automail into its original physique while backing up a good few feet from the man who barged into his life unexpectedly. Right then and there, he really wanted to put him into the unconscious world, considering Winry won't listen to him, but to James. "We're just sparring, that's all! I thought you had stuff to do!"

"Are you trying to get rid of me? What the hell do you think you're doing anyway?" She was indignant and that only made Edward more impatient. "You could seriously hurt someone!" And of course, the blonde knew just how much damage could've been done.

"Don't make it sound as if I'm to blame!" Jabbing a finger in James direction, who remained annoyingly silent. "He agreed to it!" He snarled with utmost frustration at the matter. In Winry's view, nothing about Edward Elric changed except for his features. He was more of a child than she thought.

"I don't want to hear it." She shouted above the winter breeze that practically deafened Edward's hearing senses. It was a chore to determine what she was saying, but he managed to comprehend since her voice box wasn't to be underestimated. The winter breeze continued to gnaw at his currently numb being. His teeth chattered against each other, bur he kept his mouth closed to not gain any remarks. Glancing over to where James was, he found it empty. Fiery swelled within him as he looked around rapidly to locate his opponent. Stopping instantly once he noticed that the man was walking toward the house. "Wait! Get back here!" He demanded instantly.

"Give it up, Ed. Winry caught you in the act."

"You bastard." Edward growled through clenched teeth.

"Can't I leave you alone with anyone?"

The look of disappointment on her face made Edward invisible cringe: he hated that look! She always used that look to make him feel guilty, even if it's not on purpose. For a moment, Edward thought he had frozen in place, but soon discovered how much snow had been added to the ground. Sighing, his breath reflected off of the freezing air. Forcing his hands into his pockets, he managed to find little warmth. Distancing himself from the conscious world, he reminisced about the past: When he met Ling.

Flashback

"What do you want it for, anyway?"

The immigrant, whom went by the name Ling, asked Edward about the Philosopher Stone. What did this man want it for anyway? Why wouldn't he want it? The amplifier holds the power to render everything feasible. Curiosity peaked, before he turned around, his eyes remained directly on the stranger's nonchalant ones. "What's your reason, anyway?"

"Immortality."

The fact that he was able to say that so simply made Edward, to some extent, uncomfortable. Who did this guy think he is?

"Never heard of it," He whirled around so his back so it faced Ling. "Come on, Al." Edward addressed his brother, giving him a glance. Before he could even take five stops, the withdrawal of a sword caught his immediate attention. Glancing to his right, he saw the point of a steel katana next to his cheek.

"You know more than you let on."

Lifting his hidden prosthetic arm, he grabbed the end of the sword, whirling around, and thrust the butt of the sword at Ling. Glare at him, "Watch where you point that thing!"

"Ohm, it should've sliced right through your hand…"

Eye-tic. "What? What did I ever do to you?" Edward was indignant. "Hey!" The hand of someone grabbed at the back his collar: Arms waving at an attempt to get free. Sharp golden irises slide up to a masked unknown being. He tried to relocate Ling but he was nowhere in sight. That is, until he looked up. "What the-"

"I'm just an innocent illegal immigrant with nothing to do with this!" His tone was somewhat chipper as he leapt into the air.

"Get back here! I'll tear you to shreds!"

End of Flashback

Before he knew it, he was inside the house: warmth consumed his body. Shaking off the remainders of snow, he heard a soft sound of surprise. "Sorry," The tone was grumpily said, realizing it was Winry. Glancing in Winry's direction, the look in his held exasperation. "Don't tell me you believe that creep."

"He's not a creep, Ed. He's a friend. When will you let that sink in?"

"Could've fooled me," He looked away as he stripped himself from his shirt due to its dampness. Tossing it aside, he noticed Winry's gaze still on him. Feeling somewhat annoyed, "What?" At the moment, he thought she was thinking of other ways to insult him, when really he has it all wrong.

"You have scars…"

Edward blinked before looking down at his chest to his shoulder before giving off a sheepish grin. "No big deal, I've had them for a while." He tried to sound assuring, forgetting his annoyance. "Nothing anyone could prevent." Looking around, "Where's what's-his-face?"

"He left." She answered before narrowing her brows, "Don't change the subject!"

"Change the subject? I was just asking!"

"No, you weren't just asking! You were trying to save your sorry ass from telling me the truth."

Edward froze at her statement, but then scowled at her. His own temper skyrocketing through his being, "There's nothing to tell." His tone was bitter as he turned his back toward her and strode down the hallway. Taking a left turn, he walked right into his room and slammed the door behind him. Alphonse was sitting on the bed, his features seemed to be distant.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"When are you going to tell her?"

"There's nothing to tell, Al, what happened, happened."

* * *

(You like it:D Sorry it took so long! Like I said: I was on a writer's block! Please review! ) 


	10. Does He Really Love Me?

**(Once again, thanks to everyone whom have been devoted reviewers:D Hope you enjoy Chapter ten! )**

**Chapter Ten**

"He broke his promise." Winry muttered with a crestfallen sigh to follow. "He promised that once all this was over with, he'd tell me who he met along the way, what dangers he had to face." Shaking her head gently, "Maybe it was too good to be true." Doubts flooded Winry's mind as she snatched up Edward's shirt that hung on the edge of the couch. Sitting down on the furniture, she kept her gaze on it. "He's always leaving me in the dark, if he continues then how am I supposed to help him?" Anger elevated in her being, "Damn you Ed."

Setting down the damp shirt, she looked at her lap for a second then to her locket. "It's not like him to forget something so meaningful, good or bad." Referring to what she had just witnessed, and to the locket that hung loyally around her neck. "I don't know!" Dropping her hand, she leaned against the back of the couch, bending her head back to challenge the ceiling to a staring contest. The look of frustration dropped to a sullen one. "I hate him for making me feel this way. Does he have any idea?" Spending her days worrying over whether or not Edward might live was exhausting enough. All her life, well most of her life, she made a vow to wait for Edward to acknowledge her for her, not just his mechanic.

Turning her head at a comfortable angle, she found herself looking in the direction of Edward and Alphonse's room. 'What happened, Ed?' She asked in her mind, almost wishing he'd come out and tell her everything from start to finish. Sometimes she wondered, was it really worth the wait? The possibility of her heart being shattered would've been most likely, if not for the locket.

"Winry?"

"Al? Where'd you come from?" She asked in a soft tone, and smiled softly. Winry was thankful toward Alphonse, for breaking her from her trance and doubtful thoughts. The blonde was so used to Al being in armor, despite the fact that it's been years since that gruesome time.

"I heard the conversation earlier." He pointed out.

"Do you know what happened Al? To Ed?" The tone in her voice made Alphonse feel guilt chewing on his soul. His glance cast downwards as he itched at his shoulder as if something was bothering him.

"Unfortunate events occurred, but that's all we can say." He remained silent for a good while before taking a seat beside her. "Brother wanted everything to seem normal when it's really not… Does that make sense?" A gentle smile graced his lips as he glanced to Winry. "He realized something that he never really wanted to acknowledge due to everything that's happened."

"Do you have any?"

Knowing what she meant, his gaze moved to the floor. Nodding briskly, "Yeah… I do." He spoke with hesitation as he looked directly at her. He didn't want to worry Winry with his own problems, but Alphonse knew that they've been doing that from the start, The younger Elric didn't want to lie to Winry anymore, and he was sure Edward, deep down, felt the same. Alphonse once loved Winry too, even when he was in the armor he still felt it. His feelings were cast away and shrunk into friendship. Edward was always too into complaining about Winry's colorful temper, and tended to ignore how Alphonse felt. If he can't be with Winry, then he'd be thrilled If Edward admitted his true feeling before it's too late.

"How bad are they? Let me see."

"It's fine, Winry, really! I've already had them cleansed so I won't get an infection."

"Oh."

Silence filled the room and it felt like not even a sound in the next room could break it.

"You still have the locket." Alphonse pointed out, noticing it around her neck. "Brother said he'd give it to you, but I thought he'd forget." His smile turned into a smirk, "Did you look inside?"

Winry was bewildered for a minute, but then suspicious, "Why? Al." She said his name in a warning tone;.

"Have you talked to him yet? "

Winry's eyes cast down to the floor. The expression she held was thoughtful, but then it switched a mixture of curiosity and anger.

"Al, does he really love me?"

**Flash back**

_"Winry, will you marry me?"_

_An eight-year-old Winry looked at him quizzically, kind of taken a back. "Sorry, but I don't want to marry someone whose shorter than me! I want someone taller and older!" She watched as Edward's expression fell and darkened._

_"Just watch! I'll be taller than you one day! And I'm already older than you! You'll have to marry me later on then!"_

_Watching him whirl around stubbornly, she blinked and put her fist to her mouth. A fit of giggles emitted from her mouth: little did he know she had that schoolgirl crush even back then._

**End of Flashback**

"He does love you Winry, he may not show it but he does. We don't mean to lie to you every time we come back home, we just don't want you to get hurt. Our lives are dangerous, and we've already lost mom… We don't want you to die too."

"Al…" Her eyes softened with emotion and she encircled her arms around the younger Elric, "I'm not going anywhere, and no one can make me leave you two." Pulling away from the comforting warmth of Al's body, she smiled softly. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, it's getting late and we had a long day." Before she could get up, Alphonse tugged on her wrist. Looking up at her apologetically, he frowned. "Sorry if we ruined your Valentine's Day…"

"Are you kidding? You and Ed coming back made it even more special." She smiled to assure him that she meant what she said. Winry Lifted herself from the cushions, "If I'm going to talk to Ed, it might as well be now." The look in her eyes was determined and cautious all in one. Al wanted to tell her that he'd be right behind her every step of the way, but this is something that doesn't involve him. "Now or never…" She breathed, and Al grinned. Winry was always confident, but there was a limitation.

At the door, Winry lifted her hand up to knock, but let her fist drop to her side. Turning away from the door, she was about to walk away, but stomped her foot (in spite of herself) and then turned to the door and knocked in a rapid rhythm.

"Come in."

* * *

**(Hardly any Edward in this chapter, sorry! I'm not feeling good today (Ugh!) and I wanted to include Alphonse a bit more. I felt bad for leaving him out In the past chapters! D: Anyway, please review!)**


	11. It's Just Not Enough

**(Thanks for your support! If you guys were expecting some fluff then I don't think you'll be disappointed with this chapter! XD At least I hope not! The song I'm using reminded me so much of Edward and Winry's point on love. It's Danger in Love – Patti Smyth and Don Henley. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

****

_Now, I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to use you  
just to have somebody by my side.  
And I don't want to hate you,  
I don't want to take you, but I don't want to be the one to cry._

* * *

Entering the room, it gave off a depressing essence that made her want to retreat. Messy as the room was, she managed to trudge over to the only furniture in the room: the bed. Sitting down at the foot, she could feel Edward shifting awkwardly into a sitting position that matched her own. Not wanting to put him in an offensive position, she remained silent until the one right next to her shattered it.

"You still have the locket." It was drearier than how Alphonse stated it. Why is that so? Did he not believe in her loyalty towards him? "To be honest, I didn't think you would." Her eyes widened at his admittance. Gazing at him, her eyes were full of disbelief but then they softened with realization: he was finally telling her what was on his mind. Waiting to hear more, she was disappointed that he didn't speak after that.

* * *

_And that don't really matter to anyone anymore.  
But like a fool I keep losing my place  
and I keep seeing you walk through that door._

* * *

"Give me a good reason why I wouldn't?" She declared then looked to Ed, but found her vision traveling Sighing, she ran a hand through her blonde strands with apprehension. The tension seemed to thicken at her thoughts. Putting a hand on his, not holding it, her sapphire irises seep into the side of his golden hued ones. They seemed so distant, so out of place until the contact. Both of them felt flustered, though they haven't really acknowledge each other's awkwardness. Winry breathed gradually and closed her eyes at her next set of words.

"I love you, too." This caused Edward's gaze to lift and take notice of her expression. His heart reacted violently at the words, but his brain was raking for some sort of response, but it literally screamed at him to push away, but his heart told him otherwise. "I saw what was inside the locket, but I wasn't sure what to believe." Her voice started to show off a little nervousness due to his silence.

"I…"

Though Edward tried to say something, Winry continued willfully, "But then I thought about it, and I wondered if you'd say something like that to me and not mean it. When you wouldn't tell me what happened, it made me wonder if was all a lie…"

"Winry, I -!"

"It's not a lie is it?"

* * *

_But there's a danger in loving somebody too much,  
and it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust.  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are.  
Baby: sometimes, love just aint enough._

_Now, I could never change you, I don't want to blame you.  
Baby, you don't have to take the fall.  
Yes, I may have hurt you, but I did not desert you.  
Maybe I just want to have it all._

* * *

Founding himself interrupted, his blood breached into a rush of frustration. Guilt soon settled in immediately at the words. A lie? No, that's not it at all! He wanted to say this, so badly! But his mind refused to work with him. "Edward?" Her voice was so soft and small; it made him wonder whether or not he was worthy. Worthy of her: Worthy to care for her. He was about to make her acknowledge his feelings, but the interruptions set him off track. He had enough thoughts to build an empire with. His life was too dangerous, even now that he's out of the World where no Alchemy existed.

The scars were still ever so fresh, in his physical and mental state. Sighing, he straightened of his posture to look at her. "Do you think it's a lit?" His intensified amber hued irises fixated firmly on her blue ones. It was always difficult to determine her actual eye color, and it just so happened to be vice versa. They changed from emotion to emotion. His lips pressed together in an earnest expression. Did she really think his words were lies? Did he force her in that direction? The words of love opened a new road for him, but also reminded him of the danger.

"I'm not sure." Winry responded truthfully, and Edward felt like reprimanding himself considering the fact that he had never told her the truth: The real truth.

"Don't think that: I should've said it before I left, but I was an idiot and left everything out in the open." His eyes had sincerity in them, but now they've metamorphosed to self-pity. "It's too dangerous, I've put everything into risk…"

"Put what into risk? ", Now desperate to get him to open up more to her. She felt bitter rage crawling up. "What are you talking about, Ed?"

"Nothing. Forget it." Winry felt tears of frustration burn at her eyes but she didn't let them fall immediately. It was a circle with Edward: nothing came to an end.

* * *

_It makes a sound like thunder; it makes me feel like rain.  
And like a fool who will never see the truth, I keep thinking something's gonna change._

* * *

"How can you say it's nothing?" Trying to coax him indirectly, her teeth gritted with the frustration of it all! "You're hurting me right now… With all the homunculi I've heard about, can't I take control of my own life? Edward: I don't want to live a life with secrets or lies. Can't you see that? Can't I help you through this?" Her words stung: he's hurting her? If he was the one doing the hurting, then was he really trying to protect himself from her? The realization stung like a salt trickling on an open wound.

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't want you to be sorry, Ed, I just want you to trust me." Trust? Of course, how could he be so brainless: his attempts were in vain since the day he swore to tell her everything after the danger was over. Is it? Or is just looking around the corner? Al once told him that he needed to hold on to what's left for the strength to continue. Can he put it all out on the table? Growing frustrated with himself: he didn't want to hurt Winry anymore. Not now, not ever.

Moving his hand to her cheek, if he couldn't express it verbally then physically was the answer. Gently pressing his lips to hers, he can feel he sharp breath intake. It was soft like a butterfly kiss. Pressing his temple to hers, his chest felt heavy, emotion piled up in his form, but he managed to drag them back to the hiding place. "I can't tell you, I would if I could but I can't." Winry could tell he was straining. "I –" His amber irises lifted into hers, "I love you… But I can't put you in danger."

* * *

_And there's no way home, when it's late at night and you're all alone.  
Are there things that you wanted to say?  
And do you feel me beside you in your bed,  
there beside you, where I used to lay? _

_And there's a danger in loving somebody too much,  
and it's sad when you know it's your heart they can't touch.  
There's a reason why people don't stay who they are.  
Baby, sometimes, love just ain't enough._

* * *

Winry stared at him for sometime, and Edward had suspicions that she was infuriated. Feeling her sigh curl around his lips, even her breath smelled sweet. He felt as if she deserved better, but he didn't want her with anyone else. Her hand landed on the one he used to caress her cheek and pushed it down unto the bed with such gentleness that it surprised him.

"I want the truth Ed… We love each other, but we still keeping secrets?"

"It'll put you in danger if you knew…"

"Fine." Her tone was a mere whisper, "Fine." Her voice grew louder. She was supposed to be patient and tell Ed that she can wait, but hasn't she waited for the truth long enough? "It should be worth the risk… Ed." After that she left, feeling a ton of bricks of regret dropping on her chest. She saw Alphonse standing there and tears rimmed her eyes, she instantly turned to run upstairs and into her room and Alphonse expected a slam of Edward's door but it never came.

Peering inside to see his brother, walking through the door and shut it silently, he remained silent.

"I'm really screwed up, Al."

* * *

_Baby sometimes love just ain't enough_

* * *

**(What'd you think? There was a hint of fluff, but I wanted a little drama to ensue:D Please review, and let me know your thoughts!)**


	12. It's Not Fair

**(Thanks for all the support:D Sorry I couldn't get this chapter to you sooner, spring break was pretty hectic so I couldn't find the time! Chapter twelve is a major stepping-stone for me, out of all the stories I've written; they never got to chapter twelve:D I feel so accomplished! To be honest, I wasn't so sure about how the Scars would have some significance, until I realized that it could have something to do with… Sorry, but I won't spoil the chapter! XD Enjoy!)**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Deep down, I'm sure she understands why you can't tell her what's going on. But don't you think we should? We've kept her in the dark for so long, and she deserves to know what's coming." That was Al's voice of wisdom. He was always the logical brother. Caring for both Edward and Winry, he didn't want to see them hurt. Remembering the tears Winry had shown to him before she ran off, he felt liable to set this situation straight. The silence told Alphonse that Edward was thinking of what to do. It made Alphonse happy that he's considering what he just said, but he won't count his blessings just yet.

"Brother, you should go talk to her." He added in and received a reaction.

"No, it'll just cause more unnecessary trouble."

"Edward," Alphonse hardly used his brother's name but this was getting ridiculous. "She has a right to know."

"Forget it, Al. I'm not going to cause her more pain."

"Not telling her will just hurt her even more, and it'll be worse in the end."

"No!" Ed slammed his automail fist against the oaken desk once he stood up from the bed. Jerking his sharp gaze to his brother: determination and danger reflected into them. Edward noticed that Alphonse's held something similar, only his were more collected. That irritated him. "How the hell are we supposed to explain to Winry that we don't have much time left to live?" His tone was ominous and strained with multiplying emotions. His eyes darkened with menace, "How? Because I'm really curious to know."

Alphonse was used to this side of Edward, a little bit too used to it. "It'll make her prepared for what's coming. Who knows, we might find something that'll prevent what's going to happen: there has to be something."

"We made a deal with the devil the day we crossed the gate, Al." He said gruffly, glancing out the window. "We only wanted to come back, and we let that blind are judgment." His tone was starting to tremble so he instinctively stopped. Why had he kissed Winry when he knew that death was written all over his form? Part of him wanted to take it back, but another didn't want to be rid of that sweet contact.

"Maybe we should tell her everything, to make it better for her."

"What do you think I've been trying to do, Al?! Winry thinks that we don't trust her enough to tell her the truth. I want to tell her… Everything. I don't want to keep these lies and secrets in the dark." Edward's voice lowered as he glanced back to meet Alphonse's gaze. "I love her, Al. I don't want to see her die inside because of me. Because of us."

Alphonse smiled reassuringly in Edward's direction. "I know: It's not only you who doesn't want that." Bronze eyes flicker with emotion, he watched as he brother sat on the bed with shoulders slumped: Alphonse mirrored the movements as he sat beside him. "It's the hardest thing … To tell someone you love that you might die within a month: or two." His eyes burned with the salty tears trying to fight their way out. "There's so much I haven't done: so much we haven't done. We've spent most of our days trying to get our bodies back… It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Al. We learned that the day mom died."

* * *

**(It's short, and revealing: just how I wanted it:D Please review, I need some serious feedback on this, now that I've added in a different plot! I hope I wasn't too out of character with Ed and Al, if you notice any parts, please tell me!)**


	13. Can't Let it Bring us Down

**(Wow, thank you all for your wonderful reviews:D The eagerness made me want to update right away, but I knew that you can never rush into things! Now, it's time for Winry's side of the bit! XD So, here's chapter thirteen! The song is It's Not Over by Daughtry! Enjoy!)**

**Spoilers: Chapter 47**

* * *

**I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Porcelain skin was damp with the tears she had cried the other night. They could be together. They could be together, but Edward continued to push her away. Index finger on her lip, an uncomfortable sensation wiggled its way through her system. She loved him: she knew she loved him from day one. Edward Elric had taken her first kiss, and she was somewhat thrilled and aggravated mixed in thoroughly together.

All her life she had imaged an honest relationship with Edward as a little girl. Now that she developed into a woman, she realized that, that was the last thing she'd ever get in exchange for her love. Wiping briskly at the tears, wanting them gone, she removed herself from her bed with helpless movements. Just because of last night, she wasn't about to set aside what else mattered. The mechanic had only received two hours of sleep, but her body was used to the inconvenience.

Wobbling at first, she was feeling the consequence of not sleeping to the full expectancy. Looking into the mirror, she had the eyes of a fire starter: ready to take on whatever awaited. In these twelve years, Winry Rockbell learned how to take things head on, but it was all willed on her without her consent. For some particular reason she thought of the day she was about to cross the line.

* * *

**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.**

* * *

**Flashback **

_Not able to breath, she held the only defense she could produce. Tears had flown freely from her emotional sapphire irises. Ruby met Sapphire: she was staring into the eyes of a killer: the man who took her life away from her parents. Hand shaking, Edward could tell she was fighting with her self. _

"_Don't shoot, Winry!" His voice was blocked from her ears. "Lower the gun!" _

"_You have the right to shoot me, but the moment you shoot you'll be considered an enemy." Scar's tone was so promising and chilling, but it wasn't enough to get her to lower the weapon. Instead of dropping it, her index finger neared the trigger as she was in a dazed condition. _

"_Bastard! If you put a hand on Winry I'll kill…"_

"_You'll kill me? Then that's fine too! The first one to pull the trigger in the Civil War was from Amestris! It was your people!"_

_Edward's shoulders shook as he jerked to Winry at the sound of a cocking pistol. "No… Don't shoot! I'm begging you!" His voice was helpless as he watched Winry's hands hold the weapon of war. Hearing the crackling of an alchemic source, his eyes widened and he acted on reflex as Scar went towards Winry. Putting himself between the gun and his enemy: he watched as Alphonse dove in for an attack. Knowing that the situation was handled for now, he lowered himself to Winry. "Winry let go of the gun!" His hand grabbed her wrist, only for it to go limp._

"_I… Couldn't shoot… Even though he's my enemy…" The sound of her crying brought Edward to despair. "But… He killed… He killed mom and dad. Why? Why?!" Her eyes turned to a darker shade of blue that Edward had never seen. "You and Al too… Might be…" _

"_Winry, didn't you help deliver a baby and save a mother back in Rush Valley?" His fingers slowly moved the gun from her grasp gently. "Didn't you give me an arm and leg to stand up with?" The gun was no longer in her hold.. "Your hands aren't those that kill people. They're hands to let people live." His hands covered hers with such care as his eyes stare down at them. "I'm begging you… " _

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.****

* * *

**

That night had affected her inside and out. In her heart, she believed that her parents would've been proud of the fact that she didn't shoot. They were all for saving the lives of the injured and so was she. Shaking her mind from her reverie, she headed down the descending stairs gradually. Noticing Edward in the kitchen staring at a plate of food, she tilted her head. His eyes told her that he spaced out, which developed concern rather than her short – lasting anger. "Ed?" She spoke softly, but enough to snap him out of the dream state. On reflex, he jerked in his seat, staring at her in bewilderment. Letting a girlish giggle emit from her throat, she walked closer to him.

"Your foods going to get cold if you just stare at it all day."

His response was silence as he looked back to his plate, a slow smirk broke out. "Granny may be getting old, but she still knows how to cook a meal." Lifting his fork he jabbed at his food and forced himself to take a bite of the scrambled egg. In his eyes, there was a dramatic change of emotion. Hanging his head low, he closed his eyes tightly as if in pain.

"Ed?" Her tone held genuine concern.

'I'm fine…"

Staring at him for a moment, she let out an inaudible sigh, "It's a nice day, and maybe we should go out and visit some old friends. T bet you haven't thought to say hello to them, you always have something on your mind."

Edward wondered how she did it: how was able to move past what happened last night. He literally rejected her, as Alphonse would put it, and here she is chipper as ever. Opening his eyes, the golden hues fell on the young woman who had matured a long time ago.His brows creased but he let a weak smile cross his lips. How was he going to tell her? Ever since Alphonse mentioned that they had to tell her, he didn't get much sleep afterwards. The bags under his eyes gave it away.

"You didn't get much sleep either." She pointed out with a small frown, but it soon developed into a forced smile. "Well, we better go and wake Al up, he can't sleep forever. It's almost noon." Rising from her seat, she was stopped by Edward's hand, which covered her own.

"He didn't get much sleep either."

Sitting back down, she stared at Edward perplexingly expecting more of an explanation, but once again she had to speak. "What is it?" As she asked this, his hand slipped from hers. Her voice was carried with concern on each word.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something that should've been said on day one." His eyes flickered with something revoltingly close to worry. Avoiding her eyes, he began to doubt his next choice of words his shoulders slumped. Something inside him broke down, and he had a feeling that it was his heart. The pressure collected had joined forces to make his body a wreck. Closing his eyes tightly, he looked away.

* * *

**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.**

**We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.**

* * *

"You can tell me." She tried to encourage him to continue, seeing that it was obviously maiming his emotional state. Boldly, she took his hand into both of her own. Staring down at the hand, she fingered a long cut that she had just noticed. "I want to help you through this: let me. Please." Her eyes begged him silently as she lifted her eyes to meet his with ease. "You helped me when that night when I almost forgot myself…" She referred unquestioningly to the event that occurred with Scar.

"Even if I tell you: what can you do? Fate's already been decided…" His eyes cast downwards at Winry's hand and gave it a consoling squeeze. Closing his eyes as he tried to work through his thoughts. Sighing, he looked towards the morning light, narrowing his brows. "Fate? Ed, what are you talking about?" She so understood, even after what he did to her last night. How can he break her heart now?

His silence made her nervous, "Ed?"

"Winry, something happened… On our way back… When we got to the gate…"

"Gate?"

"The gate between worlds. Some say they're the gates to 'Heaven'. But it brings much more than that… Devils: Homunculi." Standing up, he trudged over to the window, his legs felt like they'd give up on him. Slamming his hands on the counter, he could feel Winry's gaze on him and so he continued. "There was a problem. We couldn't pass without something in exchange…" There was a strangled cry in his voice.

"What did you give?"

The silence wasn't comforting.

"Ed?" Moving gracefully from her chair, she walked over to Edward and embraced his shoulders lightly. Closing her eyes partially, "It's all right, Ed. One step at a time…" Her tone was motherly, and Edward felt guilty for not being able to blurt the words out. "I'm sorry, Win. I'm sorry." His eyes softened due to the tears that were willfully fighting for a passage. "You deserve much better…" Winry tightened her grip gradually, digging her face into the crook of his neck.

"You're the only one who believes that."

* * *

**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.**

Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

* * *

**(Aw – I finally got some more fluff into a chapter:D Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm trying to go through this plot gradually, since I'm not too sure of what I'm going to have happen. But soon there will be spoilers for Chapter 69 later on, so if you haven't read Chapter 69 yet, be prepared to be spoiled:D Please review, I need feedback! )**

* * *


	14. Familiar yet Unfamiliar

**(Thanks for all your support! I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Just a heads up: This one is all about Alphonse's side of this. He needs some more lovin'! But don't worry, this will still remain a EdWin fic, I just want to add a side order! Enjoy!!)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Den, you're going to get hurt if you keep on trying to get that!" Alphonse stole away the dog's object of Den's attention. Eyes softening a tad, he petted at the canine's cranium affectionately. "I'm sure you're happy to live a life where you have more options. You guys have no government to apply for, or abide by their laws… It must be nice, but I'm sure you have your worries too." The younger Elric didn't find it weird that he was having a one-sided conversation with the mutt. "The only things you have to worry about is whose going to feed you… And who your owner's going to be."

The dog tilted his massive head in one direction, earning another pat, which sent his tail wagging. Barking excitedly, he lifted his front and pressed his paws on Alphonse's chest before taking off. "Hey, wait!" He yelled out, struggling to his feet due to sitting on his legs for sometime, he ran after the dog to the outdoors. Breathing gradually once more, he gasped a little at the sight of someone who struck him as familiar, but unfamiliar all at once.

There stood the girl who held such a minor part in his life, yet surprisingly he can identify her with ease. Alphonse always ignored her presence due to his constant battles for Winry during his childhood age. While in confinement (in the armor) Alphonse had always complained about how he wished girls would pay more attention to him. How come he never thought of Nellie? The memories of her attempts to get his attention were strong due to his temporary memory loss last year, but yet he never showed any interest at all.

Guilt chewed at him; maybe he should've noticed her from the get-go. His life was cut short because of their attempt to restore what they had lost. A nerve acted up in his arm; in reflex he gripped his arm tightly with his other hand. Their time was short, and there was no telling whether or not a cure was in the mix. Pained, his eyes revealed it but not just the physically numbing pain in his arm, but because of the realization of how much time he had.

"Nellie…"

"I should go…"

"Don't go…"

Alphonse didn't want her to go, not when there was so much to be said and so much to be done: in such a little time. Nellie had always been second to the last, and Alphonse knew from day one that Winry would never be with him (though it was hard to admit) and why hasn't he expanded his horizons? When clearly that someone from Resembol was waiting for him too. 'Unless she never liked me like that…' His mind pointed out logically, but there was chance that it wasn't true, and Alphonse was willing to take it as it is.

"Is everything okay? We haven't talked in a while, and I thought maybe it would be nice to catch up with one another… If that's okay." His suggestion was bold and laid out there in the open. Alphonse didn't want to make the mistake brother had made in waiting too long to confide in someone of what has been going on. Alphonse was aware that they both needed someone to cling unto, and Edward had Winry no matter what: what about him? Who did he have: All those years he had been relying on his brother for much support that he seemed to have forgotten what it was like to rely on someone else.

"That would be nice…" Her voice was somewhat surprised, but it held a smiling affect to it. He couldn't help but return that smile with a gentle one. "I was going to the store, want to walk with me?" Nellie suggested, "We can talk along the way." This was new for her, and Alphonse smiled benevolently at her bold sentence. He remembered her as the kind who would hide with sketching, she was a fair artist: if he could remember correctly.

**&&&**

"I saw James last night, he told me that you and your brother were back, did Ed get in a fight with him?" Nellie asked concern caressed each word.

"Yeah, brother didn't like him that much."

"Because of Winry" Nellie guessed.

"Always because of Winry."

The brunette woman laughed softly with amusement, and that seemed to lighten the mood that Alphonse was in. All it took was a happy sound to perk his spirits. The silence approached after the laughter. Every second seemed like a minute, but then Al decided to break the silence with a sigh.

"Nellie, something happened that helped me realize how much I missed out on things. Like spending more time with you."

Nellie's cheeks brightened, and his did as well.

"I was hoping you'd say that for a long time…"

* * *

**(Short but sweet:D For all of you who aren't aware of Nellie, she was in the episode: House of the Waiting Family in the anime:D I wanted Al to find someone, so I decided to throw Nellie into the mix! Hope, you liked it! )**


	15. Acknowledged

**(I'm grateful for all the reviews you guys have given me:D I can't believe this story is reaching its fifteenth chapter! Whoo! Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! )**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Al?"

Peering around every corner and into every room, his younger brother was out of side. Anxiety struck him like a swing bag of bricks. He had to find his brother: what if he died before the elder? He couldn't let it happen. His body tingled from his head to his toes and it had him in grave discomfort. "Al, damnit…" Whirling around to exit the kitchen, he thought maybe Alphonse took to the outdoors.

"Ed what's wrong?"

She can see the impeccable fear that he was experiencing: that made Edward wonder how she knew him that well, but in some way she barely knew her best friend at all. "Where's Al?" He asked calmly, avoiding the gaze Winry had sent in his direction.

"He went outside: Nellie's with them."

"Nellie?"

"Yeah… You probably don't remember her because of everything that's been going on…"

By the time she spoke half of that sentence, Edward was already out the door in a rush. "It's always a rush with him…" She sighed when noticing that he had left. Turning around, she marched up to the telephone that, conveniently, rang before she could even touch it. Blinking at the vague irony, she answered with a cheery voice. "Rockbell residence!" The smile disappeared at the sound of the voice that responded.

"Is Edward there?"

"Who is this?" Winry asked keenly. There was no telling whether or not Edward was even here: let alone back from the other side of the 'Gate'.

"An old friend."

The voice sounded unfriendly, and very cryptic to say the least. "…He's busy, but you can leave a message." She hoped her tone didn't sound to conspicuous to her suspicion. No way was she about to hand over the phone when there was a slight hint of danger in the man's tone. It was only her that knew about Edward's return, unless they paid a visit to the colonel, but she wasn't sure about that.

"Tell him that his games will not be tolerated, and that his time is almost up."

The dial tone played in her ear like a taunting orchestra. It took her a while to move and breath again. Slowly walking to the couch, she plopped down, trying to figure out what that person met. She was scared: scared for them. There was a knock on the door that caused her to jump from her seat and into standing position. Pondering on whether or not she should answer it, she walked cautiously to the door...

**&&&&&**

"Is something wrong Al?" Nellie's voice held such concern that Alphonse wanted to lie and tell her that everything was going to be okay. His shoulders were slumped, his body felt paralyzed. It can't be happening yet! Struggling to move, he fell to the earth once more, only this time on his stomach. His eyes revealed that he was straining himself to move about, but it was without success.

Forcing his arm forward, his fingers clenched the earth, letting out a strangled cry at the physical pain he was enduring. The woman beside him was terrified, but she kneeled down before him, and attempted to help him up. Alphonse couldn't talk, no matter how hard he tried. "Somebody, help me get him to a hospital!" She cried out, his body was too heavy for her to support, and she was scared to death. Throwing her gaze to a frantic moving being,

"Ed! Hurry, something's wrong!"

* * *

**(Cliffhanger! I feel horrible about this chapter: It's criminally short and I dislike how I ended the chapter. XDD Please review, I need feedback! )**


	16. Unexpected Cure

**(Sorry to leave you guys hanging for as long as I did! Stomach flu caught up to me and it took me a while to get over it. My original plan was to update four days ago but that went awry: obviously. Nellie's playing a slightly bigger role in this chapter, and many more to come, so get used to her! Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! Oh, and by the way, this is where you'll be indirectly spoiled. XD)**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"The hospital won't be able to help him…" Edward's tone sounded rushed, this whole situation resulted in him feeling uncomfortably dizzy. Grabbing his brother by the arm, he forced the arm around his shoulders. 'Come on, Al…' His mind begged his brother mentally to fight what he was experiencing. "He needs something no hospital has…" He told Nellie without looking at her as he lugged his brother forward, doing his best to hurry.

"What do you mean? If it's something the hospital won't have then… What's going to happen to him?" Nellie's voice was at a frantic pace. "Ed: say something!" The brunette demanded with tears pricking the brim of her eyes. Chocolate irises held such apprehension that he was reminded of Winry so his glance didn't last long. It reminded him of the pain that would be in her eyes when she finds out what's happening with Al.

"Damnit… It wasn't supposed to happen now! If there's a antidote for this sort of thing, it's probably locked up like everything else that's supposed to save a life!" His teeth grounded together in result of his fury. He wanted to do more: knock something down, break something, though he knew it wouldn't solve anything. Edward had more logic, but that's what his angered self was clamoring about. He wanted his thoughts to shut up, other wise his mind was going to drive him over the ledge of sanity.

"Nellie, I want you to go get Winry."

"But-!"

The young woman was indignant: Alphonse was in trouble, and she didn't want to go anywhere without knowing the security of the situation. "I'm not leaving when he's in this condition!" She was stubborn, but Edward could surpass her own nature. When it came to his brother slowly dying, he would use force if necessary.

"Damnit, go! He's not going to getting any better if you stayed!" His brazen eyes narrowed into something threatening, something that couldn't be defined. Terror and burning hate for the world would be putting it lightly. Backing away slowly, her gaze fixated unsurely on Alphonse. His body was quivering while he seemed to have been suffering the ongoing process of paralysis. The straining sounds were slicing her heart piece by piece.

Turning away in one swift motion, she sprinted in the other direction towards Winry's house when really she didn't know what the blonde could do.

**&&&&**

"Winry!" The house sounded empty: not a sound was made within other then her shuffling feet. Dashing to the kitchen, her hand caught the side of the doorframe, and she looked around in full view. "Winry!" Something wasn't right: why wasn't Winry answering? Wasn't she home? Her grandmother was on a trip to fix someone's automail, so why would she abandon the house? Alphonse needed her: there was no way she was going to give up.

The backyard didn't contain her target and looking into her bedroom and garage was an utter failure. The one place she didn't look was the basement.

**&&&&&**

"You know, it's ironic how they didn't realize, from day one, that the key to there survival was something they had given you."

The cruel laughter bit its way into Winry's ears. She was confused: she didn't know what was going on. His hands touched the locket, making her act on reflex by grabbing his hand and shoving it abruptly away.

"What are you talking about?"

"The locket."

"What? That doesn't even make sense!"

**(Sorry, I had to end it on another cliffy! To those who were wondering, yes, the locket is a very important thing to the story! As you can see after reading this chapter! XD I'm not proud on how I ended this chapter, but it's something! )**


	17. Out with a Bang

**(I would like to thank my new beta: Sunkissed Lavender for checking over my mistakes! And, of course, I'd like to thank my devoted reviewers:D )**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The situation made little sense and she wasn't so sure she wanted it to. The cure for what; she needed more details to comprehend the meaning. It clearly involved her friends, and that alone was enough to disturb her.

'There was something Ed was keeping from me; why didn't he tell me that it could be something so endangering?' She felt hurt at the knowledge. Now here she was, facing the man who is considered a danger to everyone around him. She didn't recognize Kimbley from first glance, but somewhere in the back of her mind could recall that dynamic, deadly, spark in those piercingly cold irises. The blonde was fully aware of the danger, and she was the kind of girl who didn't know when to back down.

"I see, then they haven't told you. Then I guess I can always take in the bait." His smile was haunting, and it caused Winry to reconsider the options in her mind.

Rushing to pass the man, she moved her elbow to knock him aside, only to find nothing but air. Her eyes widened as she realized he had dodged. She had to get out; get the locket to Edward and Alphonse. If something was indeed wrong with them, then she knew she had to get out of this imprisonment.

"Winry!"

She had heard Nellie's voice and Kimbley seemed to notice it also. His attention was diverted from her, but now she had to avoid getting Nellie involved. Her gaze settled on Kimbley, she wanted to catch the reaction, but it never came.

"You think that having your friend here will help the situation? This is far more serious than that!"  
His hands shot around her throat, he enjoyed the panic in her eyes as he stared down at them with malice. Experimentally, he used one hand to multi-task in getting that locket from her. For a moment, he felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs once she kneed him in the gut. Taking the situation to her advantage, she shoved his hands away, and made for the stairway.

"One more move and the house will blow to bits." Kimbley's threatening tone was harsher than the winter in February and breathy, and it made her freeze at the foot of the stairs at the sound of it. A part of her told her to go to Edward, but then another voice told her to obey. Her obligated voice dominated. Turning a sharp look to her captor, she grimaced with surefire hate.

"There's a good girl." Kimbley grinned.

She didn't allow him to walk up to her, instinctively she did a U-turn while walking backwards, not taking her eyes off Kimbley. Winry knew that this was a man of Alchemy, dangerous Alchemy. Something she didn't want to cross so brazenly. But she had to try. What was his source? Daringly, she let her eyes glide up and down his form to search for some sort of resource that would give her the upper hand. But he had a gun, she just realized, and if he pulled it out she may not be quick enough to dodge.

"You might as well tell me how the locket's cure can be activated? Considering you won't keep me alive much longer." Her voice was bitter and she made sure of it. Cocking her head to the side, narrowing her eyes, to marinate her attitude. The beast within her clawed at her ribcage; she wanted to get out of here, but not without hurting this guy who clearly was against the Elric brothers. It would be against her doctrine on saving lives. But that will never be broken, so long as she never takes a life with her own hands.

"Who said I might not keep you alive?"

'Damn.' Winry thought as he said this. The opening of the door caused grave silence between the two.

"Winry?"

'Oh no!' She thought: Winry's panic level increased. "Nellie get out of here!" Winry yelled. She thought that it was too late, but Kimbley made no sudden moves that indicated an attack. Her eyes weren't on Kimbley for long once Nellie stopped at the middle of the staircase.  
"What's going on?"She asked hesitantly, but shook her head, "Never mind that, we have to hurry! Something's seriously wrong with Al!"

"So the process has already started? What a shame, and here I was having fun." Kimbley slid on a marked glove and Winry's eyes widened. "But whoever said it couldn't end with a blast?"

&&&&

Alphonse's breath evened out, much to Edward's relief. "Al..." His voice cracked with emotion as his brother's body went rigid."Al!" Panicked now, he shook his brother's shoulders only for his head to loll to this side. It shouldn't take him this long to recover. Tears were already reflecting in his amber irises: he was losing his only brother. He didn't dare remove his grip from Alphonse.

His senses went alert when Alphonse awoke, coughing violently. It didn't stop until a favorable amount of blood rejected the body and welcoming the hand. His forehead was sweaty and his eyes dilated at the sight of his own blood. For a split second, he forgot that Nellie was with him while he went through what felt like a seizure. His eyes were blank for a moment but then the pain marched right on in.

"Brother! It's happening!" Cried Al.

"I know, Al." Ed whispered.

"It's too soon." Al mumbled with fear evident in his voice, "Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not ready to die yet..."

The statement tore through his body like a knife slicing through his body piece by piece. It was so innocent, so pitiful that it was more than he could bear. "Neither am I, Al. We're running out of time... We need to find that cure." His tone was a bit more composed, but hardly worthy to call it that.

There was an enormous blast that immediately gave away its source. A bomb? Edward shot up, turning his body toward the Rockbell house which wasn't even fifty feet off. Smoke was slithering through all open spots, windows were shattering at the pressure. His body went rigid, his eyes widened with horror. His mind was blank, and sent no messages to his stiff body until after the shock dissipated.

"Winry!"

* * *

**(Another cliffhanger! I love leaving everyone in suspense :D Anyway, please review, I need feedback! )**


	18. Unfair Events

**(Even though I said the update will be up on Monday, I felt guilty so I immediately continued what needed to be finished! Yes, I had to push myself a bit, but I didn't want to make you guys wait!)**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The explosion deafened him, color draining from his face as he watched with dilated eyes. His mind wouldn't work: it wouldn't on his command. Alphonse, whom had rose into sitting position, tensed with fright: the grip on his hand told him so. The radiation burned at his skin as if it took the sun's place. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he took tentative steps. Shoulders slumped forward, his eyes were wearing and the shock was still there. 'No… This wasn't supposed to happen!' His mind thought weakly as he heard the shuffling of Al's struggling movements.

"Brother…" His voice was strained and his eyes revealed terror and bewilderment.

The radiation that came off from the house made his skin a slight scarlet. "Winry and Nellie… Where are they? Were they…?" His tone was low, barely audible to Edward, but he caught it and his heart constricted mightily. Opening his mouth to respond, nothing came out, instead he ground his teeth with frustration, Alphonse could almost hear a growl escaping his throat. Despite the burning sensation, he ran ahead with narrowed eyes, Alphonse tried to follow at the same pace but found it easier to limp after him.

The Younger Elric's heart set off in panic, his breath came down on the air hard as he stared at the house that sat there: broken. Memories of their childhood were locked in that house and in their hearts. The idea of Nellie and Winry being in that household was beyond surreal, it couldn't happen. "But… Nellie was right here…" His voice strained to say it as his lungs caused him tremendous pain, forcing a cough out of him. Images flashed through his mind: Nellie's smile, his brother's surgery, Winry's supporting self. Closing his eyes tightly he dropped to his knees with a brief sound of anguish as his mind raked through the reverie.

* * *

"_Nellie, come on!" Winry quickly grabbed her friend by the wrist as she made her way up the staircase. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she ran. With one more step to go, she felt the heat already on her heels, she leapt out the open window with Nellie in tow, she didn't make it as far as Winry, so immediately she tried to pull Nellie by the arm to get her away from the basement door. _

_Both were thrown down by the blast, their screams were drowned out by the explosive noise. It felt like the sun was embracing her and forgetting its boiling temperatures. Tears welled in her eyes at the pain spread all around her form, shouting with agony, she gripped on Nellie's arm trying to shield her, but it wasn't long before everything went black. _

* * *

The sight of the house up close almost forced him to drop down in disbelief. Each word died as they tried to come out of his mouth. His lips opened slightly to match the shock and the hedonistic in his amber irises. "Winry…" He whispered through clenched teeth as he used the wall for guiding support. How could this of happened all in one day? It just didn't make sense! Shoulder's slumping; he coughed at the remaining gaseous chemicals flowing from the house. Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes tightly.

'Don't think that. She's not dead, she can't be.' Following the wall to a fallen door, he peered inside with his wary eyes. The sight almost took the breath out of his lungs. Acid made its way through his throat, causing him to gag. Lowering his head, he coughed it up before letting out a straining sound: the house he felt was a second home was damaged and broken, like his old one. Lifting his head to look at the debris, he brushed his hair out of his eyes in a half-hearted swipe, and continued on in an unsteady trance. Taking one step into the kitchen the sound breaking glass sounded from underneath his foot, alerting him to stumble back. Checking to see what it was, it was a picture. One of him, Winry, and Granny hoisting groceries and Edward carrying most of the luggage: Winry forced him to.

Depriving his attention from it, he looked around with a wild expression, "Winry!" He yelled as he rushed into the kitchen. Cupboard doors hung from their hinges in an unfashionable manner. Sun had shone from the fresh hole in the roof, which didn't calm his suspicions one bit. Glancing back, "Al?" Remembering his brother following behind him, he had hoped that the younger brother had kept up, but his hopes were shot down. A groan sounded from the hallway, which caught his immediate attention.

"Winry!"

Pacing to where he caught the sound, his eyes fell upon two damaged figures. The radiation had burnt them badly; his feel sub-consciously dragged himself forward. Once at their forms, he dropped to his knees since he could no longer stand on them. It made his words in the past seem very hypocritical. He gathered Winry into his arms with a look of terror painted across his face. "Winry…" His eyes burned with tears that threatened to burst. "I should… I shouldn't have…" Before he could voice his own regrets, a weak voice interrupted.

"Ed… The locket…"

(Cliffy! Sorry it's so short, and I hope my sickness doesn't reflect on how I write. If so, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!


	19. The Only One

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I know the summer should be a good reason to update more often, but my dad hardly ever lets me on the computer long enough to even get a chapter out! And thank you for all your support, oh, and I'd Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! )**

**Chapter 19**

His eyes widened a touch at her words, but at first he thought nothing of it. The smell of burned flesh caused his form to tremble as he let his fingers trace over the burned areas of Winry's features. The marks felt horribly velvety against his tracing fingers. Grounding his teeth, his forehead pressed against hers. This isn't supposed to be happening! His mind screamed viciously, and then he was reminded of Nellie. Head jerking up to stare at the brunette, from appearance the condition seemed to worsen.

"Damnit,"

His tone sounded hopeless: he felt hopeless. He grabbed Winry and carried her bridle style, consider she was unconscious. His golden hued irises fell upon Nellie: how was he going to manage getting both out of the terrorized household? His eyes closed tightly before he opened them to look at Nellie once more while taking a few steps back. Deciding what he had to do, he hurried through the kitchen, where the floor was practically made up of glass. The shards crunched under his boots as he tried to rush out with Winry without dropping her. The task was accomplished but once outside, he felt his own legs give out, swiftly turning so that he was sure to land on his back; he prevented Winry from hitting the ground with an unnecessary blow.

Losing his breath for a moment, he gently set aside the blonde woman; his eyes lingered on her before he stood up. Standing over her, he looked out to find Alphonse: Nothing. Looking down at Winry again, he lowered himself to pick her up into his arms once more. He had to get her to a hospital: exposure to radiation waves would most likely do more damage to her health than her appearance. Cancer, the newest medical discovery, was considered to be the deadliest. "Al!" Edward called as he made his way up a lush green hill, "Alphonse!" His cry was hoarse with dryness.

A figure staggered toward the two, he was immediately recognized by Edward. "Al, Winry… Nellie… They were inside during the explosion. They need a doctor!"

"Where's Nellie?"

His eyes were wandering around trying to determine if his brother had already brought Nellie to safety. No sight of her, Alphonse narrowed his brows:"Where is she?" He asked a little louder than the last time. Edward felt guilt rise, but he knew his brother would understand that he couldn't bring the both of them from the house.

"She's still inside…"

Before he could say anymore, Alphonse had already staggered off, but he turned around to yell out something due to the distance. "Get Winry to the hospital, I'll be right behind you." With that, he turned back around to walk towards the house that seemed to be beyond redemption. Edward made no movement to indicate that he had heard him, instead he continued his way up and down the hills. His focus was on getting the one he loved to the hospital and make sure that they do everything they can to help her. If not, he may have to take her to Dr. Marcoh.

Finding his way to the back do, Alphonse shoved the door with his shoulder to break it off the brittle hinges. The sight that had welcomed him was horrific. It was hard to believe that they used to come home to this house after finding out unfortunate information on the Philosopher's Stone. The whole time he walked through the glass shards, his heart was in his throat.

"N-Nellie!"

His voice was shaky as he his mind crooned memories: memories of their past selves and when their mother was still alive.

_**Flashback**_

"_Wait, Winry! Why are you packing?" It was the voice of younger Alphonse in the ripe age of thirteen._

"_I'm packing because I'm going with you." _

"_Who said you could?" Ed's voice asked, glancing toward Alphonse suspiciously, almost accusingly._

"_I've decided that it would be more convenient for the both of you if I came along." _

"_No."_

_That simple statement made Winry's facial features turn into an angry one. 'No.' that's all she seemed to get from them. She knew that they didn't want her to get hurt, but this was getting ridiculous. _

"_Why? Why can't I come along: Because you two might be put in harms way?" Narrowing her brows, jutting her jaw with defiance, she wasn't about to let them off the hook. Her posture told Edward that she wasn't going to back off so he turned his back on her. This only infuriated her more, but before she could say anything, Alphonse chimed in,_

"_It's too dangerous for you to come; you might get hurt because of us."_

"_Sorry, Al, but I'm a big girl now, I think I can handle myself."_

"_You just can't!" Edward snapped, turning around to meet Winry's challenging glare. Their competition didn't last long since Winry jerked her eyes away. They metamorphosed to a crestfallen expression. Knowing he had the upper hand at that moment, he took advantage of it. "We've already lost two people because of our search. We're not going to lose you too." His tone was hoarse with graveness, and it earned him a worried and sad expression from Winry._

"_I understand that, but can you at least hear me out?" _

_This request took Edward and Alphonse off guard; she usually never asked them to listen: she would just make them. It was enough to silence them, indicating that they were paying attention. Grateful for it, she smiled wearily at the both of them._

"_I just want you both to know that you're always welcome here, you know that." She looked to Ed as she said the last part. Switching her gaze to the ground, Stepping toward the brothers, she embraced them both, taking them both by surprise. "Just remember that you can always come home, okay?" She closed her eyes tightly, but opened them when she felt someone grab unto her shoulders. Her eyes opened to see it was Edward. _

"_You always worry too much, Winry." _

"_We'll never forget about you or Granny. You two play too big of a part in our lives to forget you two." Alphonse smiled gently, and that alone was enough to make tears burn behind her soft blue eyes. _

"_Well, you two are all I have, other than Granny…"_

"_And you two are all we have." Alphonse added in, "And we want to make sure that it stays that way."_

"_Couldn't have said it better myself." Edward muttered with a sheepish grin. _

**End of Flashback**

Alphonse knelt down, gently scooping her into his arms. His fingers trailed to her forehead, brushing strands from her burnt face. Tears were in his eyes as he walked through the shards of glass. Lifting her up in his arms carefully, he rushed out of the house, not wanted to waste any precious time. His first plan was to get her to Dr. Marcoh, and he had a feeling his brother had the same idea.

'Please stay alive Nellie…'

**Did you like it? Hope so, I've been on a writer's block for some time! Please comment, I need feedback! )**


	20. Searching Him Out

(Sorry for the long wait, summer has been hectic as usual. But now that school started, I can update! Sounds weird, huh? Yeah, it sounded weird to me too. Since the library produces no distractions I can update more often! ;D Yaay! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! )

**Chapter 20**

He wished he knew where Marcoh was hiding this time. It would save him the trouble of having to ask around. The longer they waited, the more Winry's life would slip away. It angered him, obviously whatever happened involved him and Alphonse. Why else would someone do something so effective? Whoever was trying to get to him got his attention, but now what he wants is vengeance. He planned on making them pay for what they've done.

Looking over to Al with a narrowed gaze, he could see him staring into Nellie's face. It was horrific. Those scars ruined each fine detail the young woman had. Settling his gaze over Winry, he sighed: the answers to healing these wounds lies with Dr. Tim Marcoh. 'He couldn't just wallow in self-pity somewhere easily-found?' He thought viciously as he trudged toward the hospital. The best place for the girls, until they found Marcoh, was at the Hospital. As much as Edward didn't want Winry out of his sight, this was the only way to get them in healthy once more.

Once the girls were admitted, Edward lingered in Winry's hospital room, watching her unconscious face carefully. Secretly hoping to see her awake before he left, so he'd know everything was going to be okay. Winry never knew it, but she was the rock that kept him from doing the unforgivable, as was Al. without them, would he be like Scar? Seeking revenge on everyone indirectly related? Would he be a killer? He felt that boiling urge to kill Scar the night he found out about the truth of Winry's parents. Would he have come through with it if Alphonse and Winry had not been there?

These thoughts made him uncomfortable, he didn't like looking at the 'what-ifs' when he could help it. Walking closer to Winry, seeing her like this scared him to death. If he left, this could be the last time he ever see her face. Leaning down, he kissed her softly on the forehead. Trying to smile, he sighed, "When you wake up, I'll tell you everything. Everything you deserve to know.." Pulling himself back, he stared into her face once more. Smiling sadly, "I love you." Turning around, he let his head hang. His teeth gritted, it was too much to see her like this when he could've done something about it.

Once he entered the hallway, he saw Al sitting on the bench: hands clasped, staring at the ground with a blank expression.

"Let's go."

Alphonse looked up at him warily, but then nodded firmly. He knew what Edward meant without having to ask. Standing up, he followed his brother at his side. Silence remained between the brothers. It wasn't awkward; both of them knew that the other didn't want to talk about what could be their last moments with their loved ones. There was a good chance that neither of them would make it back. Their time was closing in, Edward figured because of Al's spasmodic attack. He often pondered on just leaving Al behind, but they were going through the same thing. It would be highly hypocritical.

"We're going to see the Colonel." Edward stated after they arrived at the train station. "He's the one who knew about Marcoh's whereabouts in the first place." He growled under his breath as they purchased a ticket and boarded the train without a further thought. They seated themselves in the front compartment on the train. Edward and Alphonse rarely shared a glance with one another. Something was shielding their connection, they found it difficult to admit what had been going on, let alone talk about it. It was most likely that it was so obvious to the both of them that there were no words to describe it.

* * *

"I don't care!" Edward slammed his hands on the Colonel's desk as the Colonel himself just stared at him with a cool gaze. "You know where Marcoh is, you just don't want to tell me!" His voice was so accusing the Roy glared at him with defiance and annoyance. "Tim Marcoh was supposed to be under YOUR watch!"

"Brother calm down…"

"Calm down? Al, Nellie and Winry are in critical condition!" Edward turned swiftly to the Colonel, "Without Marcoh they might not make it." His tone darkened at the last part. He wasn't going to put up with the Colonel's 'fake' stupidity in the matter.

"Isn't there something you can do Colonel?" Alphonse asked, his own voice harsh. It was obvious he wanted answers too.

"I'll see what I can do. Marcoh couldn't have gotten that far. In fact, we have a search going on as we speak."

* * *

Running from the sounds of bullets, he knew the Military was after him. He saw them asking around for information on his whereabouts. The military already had custody of him: he's going to change that. He thought he was okay, since he could no longer hear footsteps. Stopping, he pressed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Suddenly a hand grasped the back of his neck, hitting his pressure points. Suddenly he couldn't see clearly. In a matter of seconds his body dropped to the ground.

"Finally, you've been giving us a lot of trouble."

* * *

(Yaay! I know its kind of short, but at least I updated right? Please give me feedback! I want to know if there's anything that needs to be fixed! D: )


	21. Running Out of Time

(Hello, everyone! ;D Before I continue this chapter I just wanted to say thanks for all your support! I couldn't have done it without you guys! Oh, and I'm going to start responding to all your reviews! Sorry if you had any questions that are still unanswered, I've been way too busy! And just so there's no confusion: there's a new Lust in town! Since this is based on the manga and after the movie, I decided that if Greed can be reborn, then so could Lust! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ) 

Chapter Twenty One

A chilling breeze settled near the blacked out Philosopher. His captor reached roughly for the scruff of his neck, a low growl of disapproval passed her lips. Everyone who really knew Marcoh would consider him a pile of filth. And that's all he was. Walking with him in tow, his captor had a few plans for him. Ones that will make sure that he will never see the light of day.

Little did the Alchemists know, the Philosopher was right under their nose? Lust had discovered him in the outskirts of town. 'The pathetic fool is becoming more troublesome, I don't see why we can't just kill him now.' He snake like eyes narrowed to show the boiling lust within. Right now she had a longing for blood, and she was out for it.

Ever since Father transferred her soul within this once human body, she craved the thick, boiling blood of a living being. There were other cravings as well, but the red hot liquid was what got her excited. But there was something about this body that disdains her, it made her feel frail and weak: two things that she despised more than the Elrics. She had hair that appeared delicately blonde that went down to her shoulders and a body that was thin, but wouldn't help her get much attention for whenever she craved passion.

Mortals were only good for those sorts of things, in her opinion. They were toys of deceit and pleasure for the ones who exceed them. She remembered her murderer so very well: Roy Mustang had those pained eyes of a soldier, but the power of what could rival 'Truth' himself. For that instant, she knew that he was capable of murdering her body on the spot, but it was her devious spirit that allowed her to wait for a new puppet to play in.

She had to avoid as many eyes as possible; Marcoh will surely draw the attention of soldiers. Oh well, if they saw her she could just kill them. Problem solved. Running with Marcoh hanging over her shoulder, she made a fast turn into a building that was assigned for her to keep Marcoh captive at least until Greed acknowledges her whereabouts. If he does, then she'll have to continue to hide Marcoh.

Glancing down at the old man.

"What's so special about you that Father makes it his first priority to capture you?" She said this with a bored tone. He wasn't even much to look at.

* * *

Edward didn't care about the military searching for Marcoh, they'd probably throw him in a laboratory the moment they captured him! He will not tolerate it under any circumstances. Edward had a lot of goals, but getting Winry and Nellie back to their healthy selves was his priority. No one was going to get in his way, if he had something to say about it.

After Roy's comment about the Military and Marcoh, he left the building to search out Marcoh himself. He didn't like dragging Alphonse along for the ride, but he found it comforting. His brother always brought some sort of comfort to him whenever things got bad. It was his loyalty and his steadfastness that encouraged Edward to keep moving.

If Al weren't there to hold him back, he's not sure what kind of trouble he'd be in. Edward may have a conscious, but his thirst for revenge was as powerful as the smell of blood to a hungry carnivore. Though, Ed might have stopped himself from doing anything rash, but there was no doubt that he would fall into a dark world. Almost like the one where he lost his leg and arm. He remembered Winry telling Al that she didn't recognize him at all when she saw him in the guest room in a wheelchair. Did she try to talk to him then? He wasn't sure at all…

"Where would Marcoh go..?" Ed asked his brother indirectly.

"Somewhere the military would suspect." He answered, looking around at every detail as they walked the streets. If anyone listened closely to Al's breathing, they could notice a difference in pace. The pressure of his attack affected his lung some how. The made his fingertips tingle with anxiousness: he was nervous. His time was getting closer, he could practically taste death hanging in the air.

"Brother…"

The two brothers met each other's gaze. The elder brother grounded his teeth together with frustration at the look in his brother's eyes. Fear. It was as evident as the blue sky. No words had to be passed on, Edward gulped, his voice raspy as he spoke.

"Come on, Al, we have to hurry. Where could be be?"

* * *

(Ta-da! X3 Tell me what you thought of this chapter! I also want to know how you like my Lust character! ;D So please give me feedback! )


	22. Deviant Motives

Locket Warning: Spoilers! 

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Sitting there, waiting for Tim to stir, was getting rather tedious. Lust had much more important things to do than linger around and wait for an old man to wake up. Running a slim finger along the cool stone floor, she shivered a little at the sensation but grinned. She loved the chills that were sent up her spine, it was considered enjoyable. There were a lot of things she could do while waiting, but leaving the house to venture off to commit some sort of heinous act would've landed her in a painful spot when it came to Pride.

The master of all homunculi: not everyone respected that man. It was more of an obligation rather than loyalty with Lust. For everyone else, it was difficult to see where his or her goals lie. Every time she met Pride, face-to-face, she remembered why she disliked him. Pride taking the form of a kid made it hard to take him seriously, but if you look into his eyes it almost gives you the chills. But the one person each Homunculi fears and respects was the master: Their Creator.

The Elric Brothers and their friend, the colonel, were foolish when they decided to exterminate Envy, Gluttony, Lust, and Greed. But little did they know: homunculi can never die. Their Father contains their demonic spirits until they find another poor fool to devour. The only way someone could truly kill a homunculi, is when they deliberately kill their creator. They had the upper hand, it soon came to realization, since their creator took the form of Hohenheim: father to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

If the homunculi directed their attack, where their family is concerned, they would surely hit a weak spot sooner rather than later. Putting a poisonous red fingertip on her lip, she thought quietly to herself. 'If the Elric brothers find out a way to find Father, than I have no doubt that we'll be destroyed.' She thought bitterly. Lust was always a realist whenever she had time to herself. 'More bodies to maim.' She thought atrociously with a grin that represented evil.

Hearing a snort beside her, Lust's poisonous gaze jerked down to the shifting Doctor. A needle like sword shot from her fingertip, pressing the edge of it on his neck. The now awakened Doctor let out a strangled cry. "I don't have the patience to deal with your whining and complaints, so If I were you, I'd remain silent." She glared down at him to show that she meant what she said. Grabbing him by the scruff, she jerked him closer to her. "You're not much to look at…" Bringing her face close to his neck, she glided her tongue up his neck to his ear, whispering. "But I can still have fun."

------------------

Rampaging each street in Central, there wasn't one person the Elric brothers didn't ask on the whereabouts of Marcoh. Edward had drawn a brief picture of him, to save them from describing someone they haven't seen for a long time. The first two streets they interrogated were clueless on what they were talking about. Growing frustrated, Edward growled under his breath, "This isn't getting us any closer to Marcoh!" Stomping through the streets with a disgruntled younger brother tagging along.

"Not everyone here's a citizen, if we keep trying someone's bound to know who we're talking about."

How Al remained hopeful was beyond him, sometimes he admired his brother's patience, but found it equally irritating. Not responding to Al's comment, his golden irises shifted from left to right to scan for a person who looks the least suspicious.

"Excuse me, young man!"

Whipping around, Edward saw an old lady that looked around her mid-eighties. Huffing with disappointment, "Yeah?" He asked, deciding that he should hear her out. Maybe she over heard his commotion about Marcoh. At least, he hoped she did.

"You said you were looking for Dr. Tim Marcoh?"

"You know him?" Al jumped in.

"Know him? He saved my life. I was at the brink of death when there was supposedly no cure…"

"Yeah, that's nice but we're kind of in a hurry." Edward pressed without a care. He didn't want to lounge around listening to some old lady's story of how her life was saved by a psychopath.

"How rude-"

"Look, I'm sorry, but we're kind of in stuck in a timely situation and we can't afford to lose any precious time." Edward reasoned.

The old lady let out an exasperated breath, "The last place I saw him, he was running from something… I can't recall the person, who was chasing him…" There was a pause; the old lady had an expression of uncertainty. Edward looked thoughtful, yet determined as he tried to imagine who would be after Marcoh. The military was first suspected, but then the homunculi suddenly seemed most likely to do something like that. The Military, surely, would be more discreet and not leave a mess on the side of the road.

How many of them were left? He began to wonder silently with aggravation. Envy's as good as gone, Gluttony too… The Colonel managed to wipe out Lust. And, he couldn't see what use the new Greed has in the psycho Doctor. Alphonse was also mirroring his thoughtfulness, but he didn't stay silent for long.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Al questioned the lady who stayed respectfully silent.

"Blonde hair… That's all I could remember."

"That could be anyone!" Edward snapped suddenly, making the old lady jerk with alarm. "Did they have an unusual eye color? A symbol?" He pressed for answers, the idea of the homunculi getting to Marcoh set terror into his mind. If they kill him, then it would be the end of their quest. He would just have to watch Winry die, which was something he wasn't going to let happen.

"Now that I think of it…" She looked to the skies, her eyes remaining closed. "They were heading to Fredericksburg…"

"Thank you!"

At the thanks, she opened her eyes to see the backs of the two alchemists. A wide smirk broke unto her lips. Her irises were menacing, as was her expression. "Hehe.." Laughing deviously under her breath. Suddenly: the form of an old lady dissipated and then a person who had wild avocado green strands. Venomous irises narrowed. "Time to settle what we started, Full Metal Pipsqueak." His deviant grin still remained plastered on his face as he marched after the retreating backs. Lust will be awaiting their arrival.

(I apologize profusely for the wait! My health hasn't been all that good to me, and the outcome isn't looking so bright. :Sniffle: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a little longer than the last! ;D Feedback is wanted! )


	23. The Encounter

I'm so sorry

I'm so sorry! Sorry sorry sorry sorry! It's just for the past year I've been having a bunch of cancer scares so I've been distracted in my personal issues. After months, it was finally confirmed that everything is fine. :D I have a bad flu, but I'll get over it. Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I'm trying to get back into gear, and update like crazy! O Like I used to when this story first started! It's a crazy goal for someone like me, but I'll pull through. To all those who still remain faithful to this story, thank you for being patient with me. And thanks for all your support, without it I would've dumped this story in the trash bin. xD Must… Stop/… Rambling! Okay, here's chapter twenty three! -+-

Chapter Twenty Three

As the Elric brothers walked the streets, the crowds seemed to have dissipated as they got further along the road. Edward chewed on his lower lip as he glanced around, eyes narrowed with concentration. He wasn't going to make any mistakes; Winry can't afford any wasted time. While Winry was in critical condition, Edward was slowly losing his mind trying to locate Dr. Marcoh. The psycho doctor was nearly impossible to find. He was a needle in a haystack! Sweat trickled down his forehead, with his gloved hand he deftly wiped it away.

Edward was opened his mouth but no words came out. Alphonse expected some sort of demand from his brother but didn't receive anything. Instead, his older brother grabbed his wrist and yanked him into an alleyway.

"Br…"

"Shh." Edward intercepted, putting his index finger in front of his mouth to silence Alphonse. He could've sworn he heard voices on the other side of the alleyway. The little area reeked of neglected garbage and stenches of the beings who once resided in this tight space. Sound erupted as he stepped on glass shards, he immediately froze before glancing to Al, who looked very confused.

"Do you hear voices?"

Alphonse just shook his head in response, but he didn't doubt his brother one bit. If he said something was off than it must be true. His instincts were ninety percent right on the mark. He followed his brother's cautious steps. They headed down the Alley way until someone came into view. She didn't even fit the scenario. What's someone, whose high class, doing in a grimy alleyway? When he neared her, he felt somewhat reserved. What was it about this person that gave him the creeps? When their eyes met, her violet ones held malice: a thirst for blood. They were also filled with Lust.

"So, you decided to show up after all." Lust's red smile quirked up into one of mischief: she had been waiting far too long for this moment. She was slightly disappointed when he saw it was just the two brothers. The homunculus was hoping for the Colonel as a side order. He was the one who brutally assassinated her last body. Lucky for her, Father was able to rummage up someone smart enough to let her reside in their own body. That woman was nothing but a prostitute, and would've been thrown in a cell for her filth. So, she had no significance whatsoever.

"Brother, look at her collarbone!" Al pointed out the oroborous that symbolized the demonic creatures known as Homunculi. Once he pointed out the symbol the air intensified. Enemies were staring each other down.

"That symbol… You're supposed to be dead!" Edward clapped his hands, watching Lust's movements, ran his hand along his arm to form a sword.

"I wouldn't do that FullMetal!" She snapped, her sweet poisonous voice turned into a harsh one. Nodding in Dr. Marcoh's direction, he stood feebly in the background. "I have something you want, and you have something I need." The homunculus purred venomously.

"Hand it over, or watch your precious, pathetic Doctor drop dead."


	24. Apology Note!

Life has been so crazy! Gah! Okay, so I know I promised you guys a chapter... Only for it to never come. x.x I'M SUPER SORRY! I have been without internet/computer when I actually did have the time to do it. -_-; BUT! Now I have internet and computer access for a good while! And I don't have school to get in the way of my updating! ^^ I just graduated high school last June! Yay! Haha, yeah I know... I'm twenty years old and graduated high school. XD At least I stuck it out, right? I finally moved out of my parents house and I'm now living with my fiancee- She's also a fellow fanfiction user! We actually made a collaboration pen-name: Evelyn Panda. So if you want to check out the stories we're doing together that would be awesome! I've been feeling a lot better lately, I guess the reason why I was sick all the time was because of all the stress.

Blahh.

Anyways! I feel horrible for leaving you guys hanging like that! I just hope you guys haven't forgotten about me. Or abandoned this story. D: I'm going to update it tonight, if not tonight, then tomorrow for sure. This is a promise. -Nodnod- I really appreciate all of those people who faithfully stuck by me in this story.

Forgive me?


	25. The Trade

Yay! I'm back in business! :DD Okay, so I'm going to update the stories daily depending on how many reviews I get! To all who have been patient for me, I applaud you! Because I wouldn't be patient with me. XDD Anyways- I'm going to get myself into Fullmetal mode! Alright! Ready? Set, go! XD

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Edward wasn't going to let these lousy Homunculi get in the way of his goal. If they did, he would get rid of them. One way, or another. Winry's life was counting on retrieving Dr. Marco. And that was just what he was going to do. He dropped his automail arm at his side once more. His lips twisted into a his infamous smirk, the determined glint his amber irises was hidden by his golden yellow bangs.

"Heh. You think I haven't heard this crap before?"

Edward's words took Alphonse off guard, turning at looking at his brother with a confused look in his eyes. Would his brother risk it all if it came down to it? No. The younger brother refused to let his brother slip away from him. Clenching his fists, he narrowed his bronze irises at Lust.

"You want your precious girlfriend to live, don't you, Fullmetal?" Lust's voice drawled in a bored tone while staring at him with narrowed violet irises. "Then hand it over."

"Hand what over?"

"Don't play dumb. The locket. Hand it over."

Edward stuck his hand in his pocket, clenching the golden locket tightly. His mind was racing for alternatives. There was only one. He pulled out the locket into view and Lust smiled to herself. "That's right, hand it here." She urged as Edward looked at the locket with a concentrated look. His golden irises lifted to meet his brother's questioning bronze ones. Nodding his head quickly, he tossed the locket at Alphonse, trusting him to catch it.

"Take me instead. It's a fair trade... Right?"

**Author's Note: Extremely short chapter- but I wanted to let you guys know that I was serious about continuing it. Sorry for the cliffhanger. XD But, anyways! Review, pretty please? Feedback is much appreciated and it'll help motivate me to keep this story going. I was kind of sad that no one responded to my return, is this story still worth continuing? I've been asking myself that lately. Review and let me know.. **


End file.
